Unpredictable Future
by minyunghei
Summary: Bagaimana bisa Taehyung terbangun di suatu hari dan menemukan dirinya telah menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat di bencinya? It's BTS fanfic with Taehyung/Yoongi (TaeGi) as the main pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Unpredictable Future**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | OOC | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by WithYoongi**

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang pasti mengenal Kim Taehyung. Pemuda tampan yang selalu menjadi objek jeritan para gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Dengan parasnya yang bisa dibilang nyaris sempurna ㅡtampan, tinggi, kaya, pintarㅡ selalu menjadi favorit semua orang. Ditambah dengan keramahannya pada semua orang semakin mendapat nilai tambah.

Semua orang menyukainya.

Termasuk Min Yoongi. Pemuda biasa yang selalu memperhatikan Taehyung seperti seorang stalker. Tapi tidak, ia bukan stalker. Yoongi bisa dibilang seperti seorang fans, selalu menaruh surat cinta di dalam lokernya. Walaupun ia tahu, pasti Taehyung menghiraukan suratnya. Karena di saat ia membuka loker Taehyung, sebagian surat dari para penggemarnya yang lain berjatuhan di lantai koridor.

Tapi itu tidak memutuskan semangat Yoongi untuk mendekati Taehyung. Bersyukur karena mereka sekelas, Yoongi memakai kesempatannya. Pindah tempat duduk untuk berada di belakangnya.

Kalau sempat, Yoongi akan menepuk bahu Taehyung. Setelah pemuda itu menengok ke arahnya, Yoongi akan tersenyum manis dan berkata..

"hari ini pun aku menyukaimu~"

Dan Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung tidak menyukai Yoongi. Menurutnya seseorang sepertinya itu sangat mengganggu. Sudah cukup mendapat ratusan surat cinta setiap hari di lokernya, sekarang di tambah pemuda mungil yang selalu berkata seperti itu. Mungkin setiap hari.

Taehyung meniup poninya. Menatap hamparan langit yang begitu di indah dari atap sekolah. Memurutnya ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melarikan diri dari kerumunan orang yang selalu menjerit ke arahnya.

 _Hell_ , Taehyung bahkan bukan seorang artis.

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya dengan posisi telentang. Melipat kedua lengannya di bawah kepala.

Di saat Taehyung baru saja menutup matanya, ia harus di paksa membukanya lagi ketika mendengar suara knop pintu yang di buka.

Dan setelah ia melihat pelakunya, Taehyung menghela nafas kasar.

Min Yoongi.

.

" _lho_ , Taehyung? Kenapa ada di sini?" dari suaranya saja Taehyung dapat mendengar bahwa Yoongi sangat senang.

"awalnya aku ingin bersantai, sampai ketika ada serangga penganggu menghampiriku."

Yoongi tahu yang dimaksudkan Taehyung pasti dirinya. Tapi Yoongi hanya mengabaikannya, Taehyung sudah terlalu sering berkata seperti itu jadi Yoongi sudah kebal.

Yoongi kemudian berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mendengus.

"bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku? Kau sangat menganggu." Taehyung berdiri, membersihkan dirinya dari debu.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. "sepertinya tidak bisa," lalu menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu."

.

"hentikan itu. Kau benar-benar menggangguku."

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Yoongi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terduduk.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum sendu mendengarnya. Walaupun sudah sering Taehyung melontarkan kalimat tersebut, tapi dada Yoongi selalu terasa sesak ketika mendengarnya.

Apa Yoongi sebegitu mengganggunya? Apa Yoongi sangat menyebalkan untuknya?

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap hamparan langit.

"tidak pernahkah kau sedikit memikirkan tentang hatiku?"

.

.

.

.

"dari mana saja kau Kim-Tae? Lihat, di luar sana orang-orang sedang menunggumu."

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Menghela nafas lega karena ia dapat berhasil kembali ke kelas dengan aman tanpa ketahuan para penggemarnya yang sedari tadi mencarinya.

Jimin, sahabatnya hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung. Ia tahu pasti sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu merasa terganggu dengan penggemarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Taehyung sudah terlalu menarik perhatian dengan wajahnya itu.

"atap sekolah," Taehyung meluruskan punggungnya. "cari udara segar." lanjutnya.

Jimin mengernyit. "yakin? Kau terlihat sepertiㅡ hm.. Apa, ya?"

"ada serangga pengganggu tadi."

Mulut Jimin membulat, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. Jimin tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud sahabatnya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sekelasnya yang berkulit pucat itu.

Bola mata Jimin menatap ke arah langit-langit kelasnya. "tapi kalau di pikir-pikir,"

"sepertinya Min Yoongi itu berbeda dengan penggemarmu yang lain."

.

"hah?!" Taehyung langsung meluruskan punggungnya lagi. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"demi tuhan, diantara semuanya dialah yang paling menggangguku!"

Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "wow! Santai, man."

Taehyung mendengus, menghela nafas setelahnya. Jimin sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jimin tiba-tiba tersenyum senang, ia baru teringat sesuatu. "hey, hey!"

"kau tidak ingat jika besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu?"

Kedua alis Taehyung terangkat. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri? Mungkin Taehyung terlalu sibuk memikirkan sekelilingnya (maksudnya, penggemarnya yang semakin hari semakin menjadi).

"ah, iya.." mata Taehyung lalu menatap Jimin.

"kalau begitu," bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"besok mau pergi ke Klub?"

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa. Sehabis pulang sekolah ia tidak menemukan Taehyung sama sekali. Sepertinya pemuda itu menghindarinya, sudah biasa.

Tangan Yoongi mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari nama Taehyung dalam kontaknya. Setelah itu ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

Yoongi mendesah kecewa di saat Taehyung tidak menjawab teleponnya. Tapi bukan Yoongi namanya jika ia langsung menyerah. Maka Yoongi mencoba dan mencoba lagi.

Sampai pada percobaan ketiga, Taehyung akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya (dan Yoongi pastikan ia sangat terpaksa).

"Halo? Taehyung?"

" _cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan_."

Ugh, dari nada suaranya saja Yoongi sudah cukup tahu jika Taehyung sangat kesal sekarang.

"besok hari ulang tahunmu ' _kan_?"

" _hm_."

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di taman kota jam enam. Aku sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu! Kau harus datang, ya!"

" _hm. Aku tutup_."

"oke! Jangan luㅡ"

Yoongi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia melihat layar ponselnya, dan seperti biasa, Taehyung lebih dulu mematikan sambungannya bahkan di saat Yoongi belum selesai dengan perkataannya.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas, tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak persegi dari bawah ranjangnya. Kado untuk Taehyung yang sudah terbungkus rapi.

Kalau di pikir-pikir kembali, tahun lalu saat Yoongi juga menunggunya di taman kota, Taehyung sama sekali tidak datang. Hari itu Yoongi hampir mati kedinginan hanya untuk menunggu Taehyung. Dan sekarang pun Yoongi tahu jika Taehyung tidak akan datang menemuinya.

Hari itu, Yoongi menelpon Jimin. Menanyakan keberadaan Taehyung. Baru saja Jimin mengangkat teleponnya, suara musik keras memekakkan telinganya. Dan Yoongi asumsikan mereka sedang berada di Klub (begitu pula kata Jimin).

Jadi mungkin, masih mungkin. Yoongi akan pergi ke Klub malam ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Scandal Club_. Klub ini sah milik perusahaan keluarga Kim. Yang juga akan diturun sahamkan untuk Taehyung. Meski ia masih di bawah umur, tapi Taehyung sudah sering sekali keluar masuk klub miliknya ini. Tentunya bersama Jimin juga.

Taehyung sedang tidak tertarik untuk berada di lantai dansa. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di bar dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ditemani beberapa minuman bewarna terang.

Jimin rupanya masih betah berada di lantai dansa, bernari-nari bersama beberapa orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya. Dan lihat saja mata liarnya yang selalu mengecek siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya.

Taehyung mendengus. Dasar mesum.

.

"mau tambah lagi, Tuan muda?"

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya pada seorang _barista_ yang datang menghampirinya. Senyumannya sangat lebar dan dari wajahnya saja Taehyung tahu jika anak ini masih sangat dibawah umur.

Tapi Taehyung rasa ia baru melihatnya.

"boleh. Dan.. Apa kau baru di sini?"

Pemuda itu menuangkan minuman yang telah diracik sebelumnya terlebih dahulu. Taehyung sendiri tidak peduli minuman apa itu, ia hanya butuh untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

"maaf atas kelancanganku. Tapi perkenalkan diriku sebagai barista baru di sini. Kau bisa memanggilku Xiao."

Alis Taehyung mengkerut. Ia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda bernama Xiao itu adalah orang korea asli, terlihat dari wajahnya. Tapi namanya terdengar seperti orang china.

Xiao terkekeh melihat alis Taehyung yang berkerut. "itu bukan nama asliku." dan jawabannya cukup memuaskan Taehyung.

"namaku Lee Dongyeol, tapi di sini kau panggil saja Xiao."

Taehyung membulatkan bibirnya. Mengambil minuman yang ia asumsikan sebagai _Tequila_. Terlihat dari warna keemasannya dan juga sepotong jeruk nipis di atas gelasnya.

"oh iya!" pemuda bernama Xiao itu menepuk keningnya. Taehyung sendiri hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, sambil meminum _Tequila_ -nya.

Xiao meronggoh saku celananya. Taehyung dapat melihat ia mengeluarkan dua bungkus permen kecil yang ia beri salah satunya pada Taehyung.

"makan ini. Kau akan terbangun dengan kejutan!" Xiao tersenyum lebar ke arah Taehyung. Ia sendiri mau tidak mau menerima permen itu.

Dari luar, permen itu terlihat seperti permen mint biasa. Tapi bungkusannya hanya dilapisi dengan plastik transparan sehingga Taehyung dapat melihat warna permen itu. Putih, dengan bulatan merah di tengahnya yang membentukㅡ Hati?

"aku akan terbangun dengan kejutan setelah memakan permen ini?" Taehyung membolak-balikkan permen itu. Mengulang perkataan Xiao dengan nada bertanya.

Xiao menumpukan dagunya di atas tangannya. Senyuman tipisnya seakan memberi sinyal pada Taehyung jika pemuda ini akan memberitahunya sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"jika kau memakan permen ini, kau akan melihat masa depanmu."

"APA?!"

"oh! Bahkan kau hidup di dalamnya."

.

Taehyung mengambil botol _Tequila_ yang berada di depannya dengan segera. Menuangkannya dengan tergesa dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"mana ada hal yang seperti itu! Ini dunia nyata, kau pikir bisa membuat ramuan aneh sehingga dapat membuatmu melihat masa depan? _Geez_ , dunia ini semakin hancur."

Xiao hanya terkekeh. Dan Taehyung merasa sangat kesal melihatnya, memangnya ia terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?

"kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

.

Tepat di saat Taehyung ingin membalas perkataannya, seseorang datang menghampirinya dengan rangkulan di pundaknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyungie!"

Dan Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seorang Min Yoongi masuk ke dalam sini.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Taehyung menepis lengan Yoongi dengan kasar, kembali mengambil botol _Tequila_ dan meminumnya langsung dari botolnya.

"astaga!" mata Yoongi membulat. Tangannya menyambar botol itu dari genggaman Taehyung.

"hey! Kau tidak boleh meminumnya!"

Yoongi menaruh botol _Tequila_ sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung mendengus diperlakukan seperti itu. Memangnya ia masih kecil? Umurnya bahkan sudah 18 tahun.

"Xiao, ambilkan aku satu botol _Tequila_ lagi."

"tidak, tolong ganti _Tequila_ dengan jus jeruk."

.

Taehyung berdecak keras. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan kesalnya. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing dan sekarang ada serangga pengganggu yang memang tugasnya adalah mengganggu hidup Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik kerah Yoongi dengan kencang. Membuat kepala Yoongi tertarik kedepan. "bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Belum puas menggangguku?"

Sungguh, jika saja Taehyung tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Habislah Min Yoongi.

Tepat di saat itu, Xiao datang dengan sebotol _Tequila_ dan segelas jus jeruk.

"maaf mengganggu, tapi.. Ini pesanan kalian."

Taehyung menghela napasnya, ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari kerah baju Yoongi dengan sedikit dorongan yang membuat Yoongi hampir terjatuh kebelakang.

Taehyung mengambil botol _Tequila_ -nya lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menatap pasrah pada punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh. Gagal lagi untuk memberinya hadiah.

.

"hm, aku yakin kau orangnya."

Kepala Yoongi yang sebelumnya tertunduk, segera ia angkat. Menatap dengan bingung sang barista yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Xiao menggenggam tangan Yoongi, menaruh sebungkus permen di atas telapak tangannya.

Yoongi menatapnya dengan alis mengkerut. "kau memberiku permen?" dan jujur saja, Yoongi sedang ini memakan sesuatu yang manis.

Xiao mengangguk. "ya, dan itu gratis!"

Yoongi tersenyum senang. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum membuka bungkusan permen lalu memasukan permennya ke dalam mulut.

Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Xiao.

"selamat datang di masa depan."

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran jok mobil. Ia menghela nafas dengan lelah. Di sebelahnya, Jimin sedang menyetir.

" _Man_ , ada apa?" Jimin menatap sekilas ke arah Taehyung. Sahabatnya tidak terlihat mabuk, tetapi wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi.

"tidak apa, hanya lelah." Jimin hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Taehyung meronggoh saku celananya. Niatnya ia ingin mengambil ponsel, tapi tangannya malah mengambil permen yang diberi barista bocah itu.

Katanya jika Taehyung memakannya, ia bisa melihat masa depan. Benarkah?

Tapi Taehyung tidak pernah percaya hal semacam itu. Jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memakan permen itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah di atas kepala. Tapi Taehyung masih enggan membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing akibat terlalu banyak minum kemarin malam. Dan lagi, ia pulang terlalu larut bersama Jimin.

Taehyung berusaha untuk merentangkan kedua lengannya. Tapi pergerakannya terasa tidak bebas, lengannya terasa berat dan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa dadanya.

Itu membuat Taehyung dengan berat hati membuka matanya. Rasanya anjing peliharaanya tidak seberat dan sebesar ini.

Dan hal yang Taehyung lihat pertama kali adalah seseorang tertidur di sampingnya. Menghadap Taehyung dengan kepala yang beristirahat di lengannya.

Dan mata Taehyung tidak pernah terbuka selebar ini.

.

Itu Min Yoongi, sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

Hehehe hallo gaes~ *lambailambai

Dengan berat hati aku mengumumkan bahwa diriku dengan lancangnya membuat ff baru... Dengan pairing Taegi...

Dan dengan berat hati juga.. ETIN officialy in hiatus ;-; dan ini jadi pengganti ETIN

Tapi tenang aja, bukan berarti ada ff baru, yang lama aku tinggalin begitu aja :")

Ff ini terinsprirasi dari ff yang aku baca di aff, judulnya The Lost Time yang dibuat sama Rometalia (kalau belum ganti nama itu juga) coba deh dibaca, itu ff bts pertama yang aku baca dan aku langsung suka sama pairing taegi ini :*

Tapi ini beda ko! Aku cuma terinspirasi doang. Jalan ceritanya mah beda~

dan ada XIAO! aku lagi kesemsem sama UP10TION apalagi sama maknae kurang ajar si XIAO x)

Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus ga? Atau di delete aja?

Akhir kata, thank you all, and review please :) so i can know your opinions ;)

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	2. Chapter 2

**Unpredictable Future**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | OOC | M-Preg, maybe/? | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by WithYoongi**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun di saat tubuhnya terdorong menjauh. Ranjangnya bergerak dan menderit menandakan ada seseorang berada di sampingnya. Yoongi menguap, berpikir mungkin itu adalah ibunya yang akan memarahinya karena terlalu banyak tidur.

"lima menit lagi. Aku masih masih mengantuk.." Yoongi menarik bantal yang sebelumnya berada di kepalanya. Menjadikannya guling.

"bangun kau, sial!"

Yoongi dengan segera membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Taehyung. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Taehyung yang tengah terduduk bersila di sampingnya. Rambutnya berantakan danㅡ Taehyung agak berbeda dari malam sebelumnya. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat lebih.. Dewasa?

.

"apa.. Yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Taehyung meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia mengerang keras lalu berdiri di samping ranjang, berjalan memutar dengan masih meremas rambutnya. Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Tunggu! Ini bukan kamarnya.

"ini bukan kamarkuㅡ"

.

"ㅡ HYAA! KAU MENCULIKKU, YA?!"

Yoongi langsung berdiri di atas ranjang, tangannya menunjuk Taehyung berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang masih frustasi semakin bertambah frustasi dituduh menculik anak orang. Kurang kerjaan sekali menculik orang menyebalkan ini.

"i-ini dimana?!"

Yoongi berjalan memutari kamar itu. Meneliti setiap sudut dari kamar asing tersebut dengan kepanikkan. Sampai mata Yoongi terpaku pada bingkai foto berukuran besar yang tertempel di dinding yang tepat berada di depan ranjang.

Ia tidak salah lihat ' _kan_?!

Di dalam foto itu ada Yoongi dan Taehyung sedang tersenyum lebar dengan berbalutkan _tuxedo_.

Dan di paling bawah bingkai bertuliskan " _HAPPY WEDDING_ "

.

"ASTAGA! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Taehyung berdiri di samping Yoongi. Matanya melebar melihat bingkai foto besar itu. Sedangkan Yoongi disampingnya masih membatu, mencerna apa yang terjadi hari ini di otaknya.

Mereka terbangun di siang hari dengan keadaan sudah menikah?!

Benarkah?

Mata Yoongi mulai menatap seisi kamar lagi. Di sudutnya, ada sebuah meja kerja dengan komputer ㅡmodernㅡ di atasnya. Yoongi segera menghampirinya dan di saat itulah ia melihat beberapa foto yang tertempel di dinding.

"astaga.."

Semua foto itu hanya menampilkan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Salah satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya adalah di saat Taehyung sedang memeluknya dari belakang, dan mereka tersenyum sangat bahagia.

Alis Yoongi mengerut. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa dirinya dan Taehyung bisa menikah? Sedangkan Taehyung saja membencinya.

Taehyung di sisi lain menatap _photo-book_ yang sebelumnya berada di meja nakas dengan penuh kebingungan. Ia membukanya dengan perlahan dan kemudian matanya melebar.

Di sana ada Taehyung dan Yoongi lagi. Tapi bedanya sekarang ada dua anak kecil yang mereka gedong masing-masing. Satu perempuan dan satu lagi laki-laki.

Taehyung membalikkan halaman berikutnya dengan cepat. Ia dapat melihat dirinya dan Yoongi tengah mencium kedua pipi anak perempuan itu. Ada sebuah kue di depannya.

Foto yang diambil dari kamera _polariod_ itu meninggalkan sebuah tulisan khas anak kecil di bawahnya.

' _ulang tahun Yoonji-noona! Eomma dan Appa menyuruhku untuk mengambil foto dan hasilnya sangat bagus! -Taeguk_ '

.

"Yoonji? Taeguk?" Taehyung menggumamkan nama yang tertulis di sana.

Taehyung meneliti foto berikutnya. Di sana hanya ada anak perempuan itu ㅡYoonjiㅡ tengah memegang sebuket bunga mawar dengan senyuman lebar yang menampilkan gusinya.

Tapi kalau di perhatikan, anak ini mirip sekali dengan Yoongi.

Senyumannya, matanya, hidungnya, wajahnya. Semuanya.

Dan di halaman berikutnya adalah anak lelaki bernama Taeguk itu. Ia sedang menaiki sepeda beroda tiga. Tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dengan sebuah plester tertempel di hidungnya.

Dan seperti dugaannya, bocah ini sangat mirip dengan Taehyung.

Apa jangan-jangan, mereka itu adalah anak Taehyung dan Yoongi?

.

.

Taehyung memutar otaknya, kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Hari itu ulang tahunnya, Taehyung pergi ke Klub bersama Jimin. Dia bertemu barista baru bernama Xiao. Barista itu memberinya permen dan berkata ia akan dapat melihat.. Masa depan?

Oh!

Jangan-jangan, ini semua gara-gara permen sialan itu?!

Tapi kenapa Yoongi juga ada berasamanya?

Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa di masa depan dia bisa menikah dengan orang yang jelas-jelas sangat dihindarinya?

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, mengusak rambutnya untuk kesekian kali hari ini. Matanya memincing ke arah Yoongi yang masih sibuk menatap jejeran foto yang tertempel di dinding.

Bagaimana caranya agar ia kembali pada masanya?

.

Tok, Tok

"Eomma, Appa. Kenapa kalian berteriak?"

Yoongi berjengit kaget mendengar suara anak kecil dari luar kamarnya. Dan apa tadi ia memanggil 'Eomma' dan 'Appa'? Tapi untuk siapa?

Taehyung berjalan dengan lesu menuju pintu. Tangannya hampir memutar knop pintu kalau saja tidak Yoongi halangi. Tatapan bertanya Yoongi cukup membuat Taehyung mengerti.

"tidak usah ikut campur, diam dulu di sini."

"tapi, Taeㅡ"

"diam saja, oke? Jangan membuatku semakin pusing!"

Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk menurut. Taehyung terlihat sangat menakutkan, ditambah nadanya yang meninggi itu. Yoongi kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, hanya melihat Taehyung yang sudah membuka pintu.

"Appa!"

Dan Yoongi langsung berdiri lagi, matanya melebar melihat dua anak kecil bergelayut di kaki Taehyung. Mereka masih memakai piyama dan rambutnya juga terlihat acak-acakan. Jangan bilang kalau mereka terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Appa, kenapa berteriak? Yoonji sampai jatuh dari ranjang karena kaget."

Yoongi masih memperhatikan kedua anak kecil itu dengan mata melebar. Keterjutannya bertambah di saat ia melihat Taehyung mengelus kepala anak perempuan itu, di sertai dengan senyuman tipis.

Ini pertama kalianya Yoongi melihat Taehyung tersenyum sebegitu tulus. Memangnya siapa anak kecil ini?

Yoongi masih dalam lamunannya sampai salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Yoongi.

"Eomma! Jangan melotot, menakutkan."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, melihat anak lelaki itu memeluk kakinya. Mata Yoongi segera beralih kepada Taehyung, yang untungnya juga sedang menatap Yoongi.

"T-Taehyungㅡ"

"anak-anak, bisa kalian keluar dulu? Kami ada urusan sebentar."

Anak-anak?! Anak siapa?!

.

Setelah kedua anak kecil itu keluar dari kamar, Taehyung langsung memerosotkan dirinya di samping pintu kamar. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Helaan nafas kasar terdengar di sana.

Yoongi segera menghampiri Taehyung, ikut menjongkokkan diri di depannya.

"Taehyung.. Mereka siapa?"

"apa kau memakan sebuah permen?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, Taehyung sendiri sudah menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajah. Matanya menatap langsung ke dalam manik Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi mencoba untuk memutar ulang kejadian sebelum ia bisa kesini.

Permen, ya? Kalau begituㅡ

"barista kemarin memberiku permen, lalu aku makan karena katanya gratis."

Yap! Sesuai tebakan, Taehyung sudah mengiranya. Karena jika hanya ia yang memakannya berarti hanya Taehyung yang kepanikkan sekarang.

Berarti di masa depan ia benar-benar menikah dengan Min Yoongi? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dan mempunyai dua orang anak yang masing-masing hanya berbeda satu tahun.

"memangnya ada apa dengan permen itu?" Yoongi mulai penasaran, melupakan sejenak kepanikkannya.

Taehyung mengerang. "barista sialan itu bilang jika kau memakan permen tersebut, kau bisa melihat masa depanmu."

"A-APA?! Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

Yoongi mulai panik lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menyadari jika di masa depan ia hidup bersama Taehyung sebagai sepasang suami-istri.

Pertanyaan yang sama,

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung menikah dengan Yoongi yang notabene orang yang dibencinya?

.

"berarti kita sedang berada di masa depan?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"kau.. Menikahiku?" sedikit tidak rela, tapi Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"dan, anak kecil itu?"

"Taeguk dan Yoonji, mereka adalah anakㅡ"

"ㅡ uh, Anak kita di masa depan."

Ugh, anak kita. Rasanya sangat aneh berbicara seperti itu kepada seseorang yang kau benci.

Yoongi terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka mempunyai anak?

Kepanikkan Yoongi berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanya nasib dari kedua anak itu. Mengetahui Taehyung dan Yoongi datang dari masa lalu dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak mereka. Bagaimana jadinya?

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Yoongi seperti lebih bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Taehyung menjawabnya. "apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Dan Taehyung harus mengangkui sesuatu, Yoongi di masa depan terlihat sangat manis.

"kau.. Mau menceraikanku?"

Tapi sangat bodoh.

"astaga.."

.

.

.

.

"paman Jimin!"

Taeguk dan Yoonji segera berlari menghampiri lelaki yang baru memasuki rumahnya itu, mereka bergelayutan di kaki Jimin. Jimin sendiri terlihat sedang mengontrol nafasnya semenjak ia membuka pintu tadi.

"Manaah.. Hah! Mana Appa dan Eomma kalian?" Jimin mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu di sofa ruang tengah, mengusap peluh keringatnya yang berada di pelipis.

"aku mendengar mereka berteriak. Sebenarnya ada apa, Taeguk-ah?"

Tentu Jimin mempunyai alasan mengapa ia bisa terengah di siang hari yang panas ini. Ia mendengar suara teriakan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Dengan keadaan mereka yang bertetangga tentu saja Jimin mendengar teriakan itu.

Ia panik, tentu saja. Ponselnya hampir terlempar tadi dan Jimin langsung melesat ke rumah sahabatnya ini.

.

"kami juga tidak tahu, tapi Appa dan Eomma meminta kami keluar dari kamar saat kami kesana."

"dan sampai sekarang mereka belum keluar, paman."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka?

Jimin mengusap kepala kedua anak kecil itu. "biar paman tanyakan pada mereka. Kalian tunggu di sini, oke? Jadi anak yang baik."

"siap!" Taeguk membuat pose menghormat, Yoonji yang disebelahnya hanya memutar bola matanya.

Jimin terkekeh melihat kedua buah hati dari sahabatnya itu. Ia segera melesat ke arah kamar Taehyung dan Yoongi yang sudah sangat di hapalnya.

Jimin baru saja mau membuka pintu kamar tersebut sampai ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka sendiri dari dalam.

Dan menampilkan Taehyung dan Yoongi yang masih lengkap menggunakan piyama.

.

.

Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap Jimin. Ia sungguh kagum pada Jimin di masa depan, karena Jimin yang sekarang terlihat sangat dewasa, dan juga tinggi. Berbeda sekali dengan Jimin yang setara tingginya dengan Yoongi dan pipi tembamnya itu.

Taehyung di masa depan juga semakin bertambah tinggi, Yoongi hanya mencapai sebatas dadanya saja sekarang.

Jadi, hanya dia yang tidak tumbuh?

.

"kenapa kalian berteriak di siang hari? Aku hampir membanting ponselku tadi."

Taehyung juga sedikit kaget dengan perubahan Jimin. Tapi setelahnya ia berdehem lalu menarik tangan Jimin keluar dari kamar.

Langkah ragu Taehyung di rumah yang cukup luas itu berakhir pada dapur. Mereka duduk di meja makan dengan Taehyung dan Yoongi duduk menghadap Jimin.

"hey, ada apa ini? Kalian seperti ini mengintrogasiku." Jimin menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"jadi begini," Taehyung memulainya. Kedua tangannya ia satukan di atas meja.

"tahun berapa sekarang?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak, kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari sahabatnya ini.

"serius, Kim-Tae? Sekarang tahun 2024, hal sekecil itu saja kau lupa? Atau kau sedang menge _test_ -ku?"

Yoongi memangutkan kepalanya. Berarti sekarang mereka sedang berada di umur 26 tahun.

"lalu, berapa umur Yoonji dan Taeguk sekarang?"

"5 dan 4, astaga kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini?!"

Jimin mulai risih. Ia datang dengan kekhawatiran dan sekarang kenapa Jimin jadi di introgasi tentang keluarga sahabatnya ini? Aneh.

"Jimin, apa kau ingat kejadian 9 tahun lalu? Saat kita di Klub? Hari ulang tahunku?"

Jimin memang sedang kesal, tapi ia tetap berusaha memgingat kejadian yang dimaksud Taehyung. Dan beruntung ia mempunyai ingatan yang bagus sehingga hanya beberapa menit berlalu, Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya, aku meningatnya. Ada apa?"

Taehyung diam-diam bernafas lega. Sekarang tinggal mengungkapkan kebenarannya kepada seseorang yang sangat di percayanya ini.

"apa kau ingat saat pulang, kau mengemudi mobil? Aku di sampingmu? Dan apa kau melihatku memakan sebuah permen?"

Mata Jimin menatap kearah langit-lamgit dapur. Sepertinya ia mengingatnya tapi Jimin tidak tahu pasti.

"mungkin, aku hanya mendengar kau membuka bungkusan. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu sebuah permen. Setelahnya memakan itu kau seperti orang mabuk dan meracau tidak jelas."

Sekarang Taehyung yang mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa pernah begitu.

"meracau seperti apa maksudmu?"

"hm.. Kau mengumpatkan nama seseorang dan berkata jika ia orang aneh yang memberimu bungkusan aneh itu."

Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan barista sialan itu. Taehyung pikir.

"lalu kau bergumam sesuatu yang aneh, tentang.. Masa depan? Aku tidak tahu pasti."

Nah, untung saja di bagian ini Jimin masih memgingatnya. Walaupun Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah tahu jika ia seperti orang mabuk setelah memakan permen itu.

"itu dia," ia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu, matanya melirik Yoongi di sebelahnya yang sama sekali tidak mengerluarkan suara.

"kami datang dari masa lalu."

"HAH?!"

.

Mata sipit Jimin melebar sepenuhnya, mulutnya juga ikut menganga. Semakin bertambah saja kebingungannya hari ini setelah di introgasi. Tapi apa maksud mereka 'datang dari masa lalu' itu?

"a-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Apa ini lelucon?!" Suara Jimin meninggi di akhir kata.

"tidak," sekarang Yoongi membuka suaranya.

"yang ada di hadapanmu adalah Taehyung dan Yoongi dengan pemikiran 18 tahun."

"HAH?!"

.

"kami memakan sebuah permen dari barista ㅡsialanㅡ baru di Klub-ku. Dia berkata jika kau memakan permennya, kau bisa melihat masa depanmu." Taehyung memulai ceritanya. Mengabaikan Jimin yang masih _shock_.

"awalnya aku tidak mempercayainya, mana ada hal seperti itu di jaman sekarang? Tapi hari itu kami, memakan permen itu di waktu yang sama."

"Dan siang ini kami terbangun dengan keadaan tahun 2024, sudah menikah satu sama lain dan mempunyai dua anak berumur 5 dan 4 tahun."

Taehyung mengakhiri penjelasan dengan mendetail. Kedua pasangan itu menatap Jimin yang masih dengan wajah sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Taehyung tahu jika Jimin mendengarkannya.

.

"astaga.." Jimin akhirnya berucap setelah dua puluh menit terdiam.

Ia menatap Taehyung dan Yoongi bergantian. "apa kalian serius? Maksudku, kalau ini hanya sebuah lelucon, kalian berhasil membuatku _shock_."

Yoongi mendengus. "tentu saja tidak! Apa kami terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" entah kenapa emosinya jadi meningkat.

Jimin mengangkat tangannya di depan dada. Jimin harus ingat jika Yoongi yang dihadapannya adalah Yoongi dengan pemikiran 18 tahun. Jadi ia harus memaklumi sifat kekanakannya.

"o-oke.. Lalu, bagaimana caranya kalian kembali?"

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya. "aku pun tidak tahu!" dan mengerang setelahnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat Taehyung yang sedari tadi terlihat frustasi. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sedetik kemudian Yoongi teringat sesuatu. Ia melirik Taehyung dari sudut matanya. Lalu setelah itu, ia memfokuskan dirinya kepada Jimin.

"Jimin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jimin yang sebelumnya sedang menatap prihatin kepada sahabatnya, memberikan perhatian penuh pada Yoongi.

"tentu. Tentu saja."

Yoongi sedikit ragu, sedari tadi ia hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dan lagi Taehyung yang ikut penasaran mulai menatapnya juga, menunggu Yoongi kembali berucap.

Tapi ini sangat penting, Yoongi maupun Taehyung harus mengetahuinya.

"bagaimana bisa kami menikah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

SENENG DEH LIAT REVIEW KALIAN :"D SEMUANYA POSITIF DAN BIKIN AKU SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN DAN TAADAAHH~ INI DIA CHAPIE 2NYA~

Dan FYI, di 2015 taehyung, yoongi sama jimin itu usianya 18 tahun. Mereka seumuran yeaps

TBCnya bikin ngeselin ga? x)

Aku harus bikin ngegantung dulu, biar kalian kesel *dibegal

Oh iya, yoonji sama taeguk itu asli ngarang banget namanya -,- tadinya mau pake song triplets. Tapi kalo ada yang dipanggil noona kan seru juga tuh x)

Apa lagi ya? '-' udah deh segini aja dan semoga ini memuaskan yaw :3

Last, I love you all and review pleajeu? ;3

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	3. Chapter 3

**Unpredictable Future**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | OOC | M-Preg, maybe/? | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by WithYoongi**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dan Yoongi bergantian. Setelah Yoongi menanyakan hal itu, entah kenapa Jimin jadi ragu membahasnya.

Bukannya ia tidak mau menjelaskan pada mereka.

Hanya saja, Taehyung yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Taehyung dengan pemikiran 18 tahun.

Yang artinya, ia _masih_ membenci Yoongi.

.

.

"kau serius?" Jimin bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

Yoongi mengangguk. "tentu saja! Ini untuk kepentingan kedepannya."

Jimin ikut mengangguk. Matanya menatap Taehyung. "dan kau, Tae?"

"aku akan mendengarkannya."

Yah, walaupun jawabannya tidak memuaskan tapi Jimin tahu Taehyung akan menyimaknya baik-baik.

Jimin berdehem, ia juga menyamakan duduknya terlebih dahulu.

"suatu hari, di saat kita masih di bangku menengah atas. Yoongi datang menghampirimu, Taehyung, seperti biasa. Yoongi berkata padamu jika ia sudah menyerah. Menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu, karena Yoongi tahu jika kau membencinya dan tidak akan mungkin membalas cintanya."

Yoongi menganga mendengarnya. Benarkah ia menyerah?

"setelah itu Yoongi benar-benar tidak menampakkan wajahnya di hadapanmu lagi. Bahkan ia menukar tempat duduknya menjadi di barisan paling belakang."

"awalnya Tae, kau senang senang mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang selalu mengganggumu akhirnya menghilang."

Jimin dapat melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang berubah menjadi sendu. "itu baru awalnya." dan ia langsung menekankan kata itu. Berharap Yoongi tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"tapi, kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hari-harimu jadi terasa hampa karena kau merasakan sebagian hatimu terasa hilang, kau bilang begitu padaku."

"sampai kau menyadarinya bahwa Yoongi yang membuatmu seperti ini. Hatimu setengahnya dibawa pergi oleh Yoongi, dia yang membuat harimu terasa hampa karena Yoongi sama sekali tidak pernah menemuimu lagi."

"beberapa minggu kemudian, ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Yoongi pindah sekolah. Aku dan Taehyung tentu saja kaget. Terlebih Taehyung. Awalnya Taehyung pikir itu hanya bercanda, tapi wali kelas kami juga mengumumkannya. Dan Yoongi benar-benar pindah."

"aku, sebagai sahabatnya, dapat lihat bagaimana Taehyung berubah drastis saat kau meninggalkannya, Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum tipis ke arah Yoongi.

"Taehyung jadi lebih pendiam, bahkan penggemarnya semakin sedikit dari hari per hari, sampai tidak ada yang mengagguminya lagi. Temannya hanya aku seorang." Jimin terkekeh, ia sangat mengingat kejadian itu dimana para penggemar Taehyung berpindah haluan menjadi penggemarnya.

"setiap tanggal 30 desember, Taehyung akan selalu menunggu di taman kota, berharap kau akan menunggunya juga di sana. Sama seperti hari ulang tahun sebelumnya."

Astaga, Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka dia telah membuat hidup Taehyung berubah.

Dan Taehyung tidak menyangka ia akan menjadi merana seperti itu.

"tapi Yoongi tidak pernah datang. Dan itu membuatmu semakin tersiksa. Rasa penyesalan selalu memakanmu hidup-hidup, bahkan kau tidak pernah tersenyum saat itu."

"tapi, Tuhan mempertemukan kalian lagi. Di bangku kuliah."

"Yoongi datang sebagai mahasiswa pindahan dari _Daegu_. Aku dan Taehyung melihatmu saat berada di kantin. Dan Taehyung langsung meninju lenganku dan berkata ' _apa_ _itu_ _Yoongi_?' lalu menunjukmu."

"awalnya aku berpikir bahwa orang itu hanya mirip denganmu. Tapi setelah dilihat baik-baik, itu memang dirimu. Taehyung bilang, ia bisa langsung mengenalimu dengan hanya melihat senyumanmu."

Taehyung diam-diam mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa dia jadi _cheesy_ begitu?

"akhirnya, Taehyung menghampirimu. Dan aku sungguh kaget saat ia langsung memelukmu."

Taehyung? Memeluknya? Mustahil! Yoongi benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"setelah kejadian itu, semuanya berbalik. Saat itu, Taehyung yang selalu mengejarmu." Jimin terkekeh.

"dan hasilnya seperti ini. Yoongi, kau mengaku jika dirimu belum bisa melupakan Taehyung sepenuhnya, walaupun kau berada jauh dengan Taehyung, hatimu berkata untuk kembali."

"dan Tae, kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yoongi lagi. Kau berkata seperti itu padaku."

.

"Selesai, apa kurang memuaskan?"

Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama terdiam. Mencerna baik-baik semua penjelasan Jimin.

Jujur saja, Yoongi sangat senang setelah mengetahui bahwa Taehyung membalas cintanya. Kerja kerasnya berarti membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung masih membeku. Bertanya-tanya apakah benar semua itu terjadi padanya? Atau Jimin sedang mengada-ada? Tapi Jimin selalu serius dengan perkataanya.

Taehyung melirik sedikit ke arah Yoongi. Haruskah ia melupakan semua kebenciannya?

.

"tunggu dulu! Aku punya pertanyaan lagi."

Jimin tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "apa itu?"

Dan Yoongi jadi kesulitan sendiri untuk mengatakannya.

"itu," ia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

"tanggal dan tahun berapa kami menikah?"

Itu bukan Yoongi yang bertanya.

Dan Jimin tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya yang baru saja bertanya. Sedikit demi sedikit mungkin Taehyung bisa menerimanya.

"2020, umur kalian 23 tahun dan di tanggal 30 desember."

"hah?! Hari ulang tahunku?" Taehyung membolakan matanya, Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"yap! Dan Yoongi yang mengusulkannya." Yoongi di sisi lain menganga. Hari ini sepertinya ia banyak menganga.

" _Heol_ , keren." ini Yoongi.

.

"oh Yoongi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Yoongi langsung teringat kembali. Tadinya dia sudah lupa, tapi setelah teringat lagi ia jadi susah juga untuk mengucapkannya ' _kan_.

"uh, apa Yoonji dan Taeguk anak angkatku atau mereka anak kandungku?"

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. Astaga, entah kenapa Yoongi yang seperti ini terlihat menggemaskan.

"tentu saja mereka anak kandungmu."

"HAH?!" baik Yoongi dan Taehyung sama-sama kaget.

"bagaimana bisa akuㅡ Hamil?" _heol_ , dia ini 'kan laki-laki.

"kau tahu, pria mempunyai kemungkinan hamil 1% dan kau adalah salah satunya."

Wow, Yoongi jadi berpikir bahwa dirinya ini benar-benar hebat.

"oh! Dan sepertinya aku harus memberitahumu tentang ini, Tae."

Perkataan yang memang ditunjukkan untuk Taehyung membuatnya sedikit gugup. Lihat saja dari sorot mata Jimin yang terlihat serius itu.

"sekarang ini kau meneruskan saham perusahaan ayahmu, Presdir Kim." ucapan terakhir Jimin terdengar sedang mengejek tapi tetap saja Taehyung kaget mendengarnya.

Hm, Presdir Kim tidak terlalu buruk juga untuknya. Namanya jadi lebih beribawa.

"dan kau, Yoongi," sekarang Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman tipis.

"kau hanya bekerja malam sabtu dan malam minggu sebagai pianist di sebuah cafe yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu. Taehyung tidak mengijinkanmu untuk bekerja sebenarnya, tapi kau memaksanya." Jimin tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Yoongi menghela napasnya. Untungnya saja tangannya ini sudah terlatih untuk mamainkan piano sedari kecil. Jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

"dan tenang saja Tae, aku ini sekretaris pribadimu, tangan kanan kepercayaanmu. Jadi kau bisa bernapas lega sekarang." dan Taehyung benar-benar menghela napasnya yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"kau masih dalam masa liburmu, kau akan masuk minggu depan."

Jimin kemudian berdiri, menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul tiga sore.

"seperti sudah cukup. Aku harus kembali sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa, rumahku ada di samping kalian."

Taehyung dan Yoongi mengangguk bersamaan. Sepertinya sekarang mereka akan mengandalkan Jimin.

"terima kasih sudah repot-repot ke sini, Jimin-ah." Yoongi membungkuk sedikit dan Jimin terkekeh melihatnya. Astaga, Yoongi dimasa depan mana mau membungkuk untuknya.

"sama-sama," tangan Jimin mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas. Lalu ia menatap Taehyung dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan.

Dan Jimin berbisik di telinga Taehyung. "jaga baik-baik keluargamu. Lupakan semua kebencianmu pada Yoongi. Kau harus berusaha mencintainya, dan tentunya keluarga kecil kalian." setelahnya Jimin menepuk pundaknya.

.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, di ruang tengah hanya menyisakan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi agak risih melihat Taehyung yang hanya terdiam saja sedari tadi. Membuatnya ingin mengacak-acak wajahnya.

Mata Yoongi menatap ruang tengah rumahnya ini. Dan alisnya mengerut melihat banyak mainan yang berserakan di lantai dan di sofa. Dan memang dasarnya Yoongi tidak menyukai ruangan yang berantakan.

Yoongi meninggalkan Taehyung di ruang tengah. Dan entah kenapa kakinya dengan cepat menemukan kamar kedua anaknya. Ia membuka pintunya dan terlihatlah Yoonji dan Taeguk yang tengah bermain _Lego_ di kamar.

"bereskan mainan kalian, se-ka-rang."

"huwee~ Eomma memang selalu menakutkan!"

.

Dan Taehyung tidak pernah tahu jika Yoongi mempunyai sisi yang seperti itu. Kalau kata orang, sisi keibuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

Chapie ini spesial untuk penjelasan aja ya.. Jadinya pendek. Besok-besok dipanjangin ko :"D

Dan sepertinya ada slight Minyoon sedikit gapapa kan ya? ;) I know you'll like it. Sepertinya pun chap-chap kedepannya bakal ada Minyoon juga hihihiw :3

Sebenenrnya belum tau juga chimin mau dipasangin sama siapa :\ liat nanti aja deh bwahahaha

I love you all and review pleajeu? :3 kindly cek my bio for my Personal Account ;) we can be friends~

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	4. Chapter 4

**Unpredictable Future**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | OOC | M-Preg, maybe/? | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by WithYoongi**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Taehyung sedari tadi hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sedangkan Yoongi memanfaatkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengelilingi rumah cukup besar yang ditinggalinya sekarang. Ia sesekali berdecak kagum menatap setiap interior rumah ini, ada beberapa barang yang menurutnya aneh tapi ya sudahlah ㅡini masa depan.

Sampai kakinya membawanya kesebuah ruangan yang terdapat di samping kamar anak-anaknya. Ia belum memasuki ruangan itu.

"woah!" Yoongi terkagum kembali. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar. Di sana ada sebuah grand piano yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Ada rak buku, sofa dan perapian. Ruangan ini terlihat sangat nyaman.

Yoongi sudah siap duduk di hadapan pianonya. Ia mulai memposisikan tangannya di tuts putih itu. Dan dengan lihai ia memainkannya.

 _Love Me_. Yang dimainkan oleh pianist favoritnya, Yiruma.

Ah, sangat menggambarkan dirinya.

.

"Eomma!"

Mungkin saking asyiknya ia bermain piano, Yoongi tidak menyadari keberadaan Yoonji yang sudah terduduk di sampingnya.

Yoongi tersenyum menatapnya. Anak perempuannya ini sangat cantik.

"kenapa belum tidur, hm?" tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Yoonji dengan sayang.

Aneh, mungkin baru hari ini Yoongi bertemu dengan anak ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa sayangnya untuk Yoonji. Bagaimana pun juga, dia ini anaknya.

Jadi wajar saja ' _kan_?

.

"eum, aku ingin bertanya." Yoonji menekan asal tuts piano di depannya. Yoongi sendiri juga sudah menghentikan lagunya.

"apa itu?" Yoongi dapat melihat kegugupan di matanya. Dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"kenapa.." Yoonji menatap Yoongi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"kenapa Appa terlihat seperti sedang marah. Aku takut."

Yoongi terdiam beberap saat, ikut menatap anaknya yang seperti sedang menahan tangisnya. Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum. Ia membawa Yoonji ke dalam pelukannya.

"apa Appa marah karenaku?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, pasti Yoonji menyadari perubahan sikap Taehyung.

"Appa hanya lelah saja, sayang. Besok ia akan kembali seperti biasanya."

Yoongi sendiri pun tidak yakin. Tapi, bolehkah ia berharap?

.

"nah sekarang," Yoongi mengecup kedua pipi Yoonji bergantian.

"tidur, ya? Besok Eomma akan mengajakmu dan adikmu berjalan-jalan."

Ugh, lidahnya terasa aneh menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Eomma'. Tapi ia pasti akan terbiasa nantinya.

Yoonji langsung tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Yoongi dengan mata membesar dan berbinar. Lucu sekali.

"bersama Appa juga?" astaga, Yoongi lupa mengikutsertakan Taehyung.

Tapi, apa Taehyung mau?

"kita lihat saja besok, oke?" dan Yoonji mengangguk dengan semangat.

Malam itu Yoonji tertidur di sampingnya di saat ia tengah memainkan _Rivers Flow In_ _You_.

.

.

Yoongi menatap pintu kamarnya dengan ragu. Ia lupa jika di dalam sudah ada Taehyung. Dan itu pun kamar mereka berdua.

Yoongi sempat berpikir untuk tidur di sofa saja. Tapi ia mempunyai sesuatu untuk dibicarakan bersama Taehyung. Yoongi harap dia belum tidur.

Dan Yoongi bernapas lega setelah ia membuka pintu. Taehyung tengah terduduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan sebuah photo book di tangannya.

Tetapi sungguh! Yoongi dapat melihat Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat sedang melihat buku yang penuh dengan kumpulan foto itu.

Apa itu tentang dirinya?

"hei," Yoongi berucap pelan seraya dirinya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tersenyum canggung ke arah Taehyung.

Senyuman Taehyung langsung hilang setelahnya. Dan Yoongi rasanya ingin segera kembali keluar hanya untuk sekedar mengembalikan senyum tipis Taehyung.

Tadinya saja tidak usah masuk. Pikirnya.

.

"coba lihat ini."

Yoongi membolakan matanya saat melihat Taehyung menepuk sisi ranjang di sampingnya, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sana.

Hati Yoongi tidak pernah berdebar sehebat ini. Pipinya tidak pernah terasa sangat terbakar.

Rasanya cinta Yoongi pada Taehyung semakin bertambah saja.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup karena ya Tuhan, ia tidak duduk sedekat ini dengan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Ugh, Yoongi merasa seperti jadi anak gadis saja. Padahal dia lelaki dan ㅡuntuk sekarangㅡ sudah berumur 26 tahun.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Yoongi. Setelah itu langsung mengalihkannya.

"lihat, mereka terlihat sangat lucu."

Seketika Yoongi melupakan semua tentang kegugupannya. Ia segera melirik photo book itu dan wajahnya langsung menjadi datar.

Astaga, ternyata itu photo book Yoonji dan Taeguk semasa mereka masih balita.

Huh, Yoongi sudah ke- _geeran_ tadi. Dikira dirinya.

.

Tapi Yoongi tetap melihatnya. Dan seketika itu juga sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

Itu foto Yoonji sedang menyuapi Taeguk yang tengah duduk di kursi bayinya.

Ya ampun, anak-anaknya tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Yoongi terharu melihatnya.

.

"Taehyung," ia tiba-tiba teringat tujuannya. Menatap Taehyung dengan ragu.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, tetapi ia menutup photo book-nya lalu memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada Yoongi.

"begini, aku ingin bicara. Untukㅡ em, kepentingan Yoonji dan Taeguk.."

Setelah melihat Taehyung mengangguk, Yoongi menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"aku tahu keadaan kita sedang seperti ini. Tapi aku mohon, tolong bersikap seperti seorang ayah ketika kau bersama Yoonji dan Taeguk. Aku takut mereka mengira bahwa orang tuanya sedang bertengkar. Yoonji bahkan berpikir kau marah padanya."

Yoongi menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia menghembuskannya terlebih dahulu lalu menatap Taehyung. Menunggu reaksinya.

"aku yakin jika kita bisa kembali pada masa sebelumnya,"

"tapi untuk sekarang pikirkan dulu yang ada di hadapan kita."

Taehyung menerawang kedepan. Sebelumnya, ia sudah memikirkannya. Terlalu larut dalam kepanikan seperti ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang ini. Dan dengan perkataan Yoongi, Taehyung yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Karena ia tidak sendiri, ada Yoongi di sisinya.

"oke?"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi, tersenyum kecil kemudian. "oke."

Dan Yoongi pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Rasanya semua beban yang ia rasakan semenjak terbangun tadi sedikit demi sedikit hilang. Hatinya berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Karena mereka melakukannya bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

"Appaa!"

Taehyung hampir tersedak di saat tubuh kecil Yoonji dan Taeguk menduduki perutnya. Ah, habis sudah waktu tidurku, pikirnya.

Ketika matanya terbuka, Taehyung di sungguhi pemandangan kedua anaknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Oh, siapa yang tidak akan ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman kedua anak polos ini?

Taehyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yoonji dan Taeguk yang masih terduduk di perutnya.

"ada apa, hm? Terlihat senang sekali."

Taeguk mengangguk dengan semangat. "tentu saja!" lalu memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

"kita jadi pergi ' _kan_? Eomma sudah berjanji!" alis Taehyung mengerut mendengarnya. Ia menegok kesamping dan baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi tidak ada di sampingnya.

"ah, tentu saja jadi!" Taehyung segera berseru, ia mendudukkan dirinya.

Yoonji memekik senang, melompat-lompat di atas kasur bersama Taeguk.

"yeay! Kita jadi piknik!"

"piknik! Piknik!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu kedua anaknya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi merasakan aura bahagianya saja sudah membuat Taehyung ikut tertular.

Pagi yang penuh semangat.

Setelah Taeguk memberitahu dimana keberadaan Yoongi, Taehyung segera keluar dari kamarnya. Memberitahu dahulu kepada anaknya untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Taehyung menemukan Yoongi yang terlihat kebingungan di dapur. Banyak bahan makanan di mana-mana. Taehyung dengan mendekati Yoongi. Ternyata ia sedang kesulitan dengan alat pemangang yang terlihat sangat canggih.

"perlu bantuan?"

Yoongi berjengit kaget dan ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan refleks. Taehyung tidak menunggu jawaban Yoongi, ia langsung berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap pemanggang roti itu dengan alis mengerut.

"ah, aku hanya bingung dengan pemanggangnya. Kau tahu kita dari masa lalu, dan sekarang dihadapi dengan alat canggih seperti ini benar-benar membuatku seperti orang tua yang ketinggalan jaman." Yoongi mendengus di akhir katanya. Ia melirik Taehyung lalu berdehem.

"eung, aku lupa memberitahumu jika kita akan pergi piknik hari ini."

"aku tahu. Yoonji dan Taeguk sangat antusias membangunkanku."

Taehyung menjawab dengan datar. Dirinya sibuk memutar pemanggang roti itu. Gila, bahkan pemanggang ini tidak menggunakan kabel.

"maaf," Yoongi menggaruk tenguknya. "apa kau keberatan? Aku bisa membatalkannya."

"apa? Tentu saja tidak." Taehyung menyerah. Ia menjauhkan pemanggang itu dengan menggunakan telunjuknya.

"mereka sangat bersemangat. Mana mungkin aku tega membuat hari ini hancur."

Yoongi dibuat tersenyum mendengarnya. Tersenyum sangat lebar sampai-sampai membuat kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Sampai-sampai membuat kedua pipinya sakit.

Sampai-sampai membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

Apakah ini pertanda baik?

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu berakhir pada sebuah taman dengan padang rumput hijau bertebaran di mana-mana. Pohon hijau yang rindang menjadi payung mereka di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

Untungnya, Taehyung bisa mengendarai mobil. Dan Taeguk dengan antusias memberitahu arah jalan menuju taman ini. Katanya, taman itu menjadi tempat rahasianya, ia menemukannya bersama Yoonji ketika mereka sedang pergi bertiga bersama Jimin.

Taman yang dipapari rumput hijau itu sangat jarang di datangi orang karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh.

Taeguk dan Yoonji dengan semangat menggelar tikar yang terbuat dari bahan plastik itu. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Yoongi sibuk mengambil makanan dari bagasi mobil.

 _Yeah_ , pada akhirnya mereka lebih memilih membeli makanan saja.

.

"kenapa?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Taehyung, pergerakannya terhenti seketika mendengar pertanyaan tidak jelas itu.

"huh? Kenapa apanya?" lalu Yoongi kembali sibuk dengan kantung plastik yang masih berada di dalam bagasi.

"jarimu," Taehyung ikut membantu. Mereka menaruh semua plastik belanjaan di aspal.

Setelah plastik terakhir sudah diturunkan, Taehyung menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya. Lalu ia menyenderkan sisi tubuhnya pada mobil dan menghadap Yoongi.

"jarimu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Yoongi langsung menatap jarinya. "oh!" ia lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di udara. "maksudmu ini?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Jari telunjuk Yoongi yang dilingkari plester bewarna kuning dengan corak anak ayam menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

"hanya teriris," Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "aku tidak bisa memasak dan bodohnya tadi pagi aku mencoba untuk memasak. Dan inilah yang kudapat."

Taehyung menggapai tangan Yoongi, untuk ia pegang dalam genggamannya. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat dan dengan hati yang berdebar kencang. Oh, jangan lupakan seburat merah di pipinya.

"lain kali hati-hati." Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan perlahan.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih dalam mode kagetnya karena seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dan seorang Kim Taehyung ini berhasil membuat banyak kejutan di hari ini.

.

"Eomma! Appa! Ayo cepat kesini, jangan berduaan di sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas lega di saat punggungnya bertemu dengan sandaran jok mobil. Membenarkan posisi Taeguk yang tertidur di gendongannya. Sedari tadi anaknya ini merengek ingin tidur di gendongan Yoongi. Dan Yoongi mana mungkin menolak setelah ia mendapat wajah yang memelas lucu dengan mata berbinar.

Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Yoonji juga tertidur di jok belakang. Mereka berdua tertidur karena kelelahan bermain sepanjang hari. Berlarian di atas rerumputan sampai bahkan berguling-guling di sana.

Taehyung menyelimuti Yoonji dengan jaket kulitnya yang sebelumnya dikenakan. Mengusap pipi anak perempuannya itu dengan sayang terlebih dahulu.

.

"kau yakin tidak mau memindahkan Taeguk ke belakang?"

Yoongi segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung yang sedang fokus menyetir. Ia melirik ke arah Taeguk sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak perlu, aku nyaman seperti ini." Yoongi lalu mencium puncak kepala Taeguk dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya sambil melirik Yoongi yang tengah memainkan rambut Taeguk.

"badanmu akan terasa pegal nantinya."

"aku baik-baik saja, Tae."

Genggaman Taehyung pada stir mobilnya mengerat. Entah kenapa saat Yoongi menyebutnya dengan nama panggilannya seperti itu terasa menenangkan.

Dan rasanya Taehyung ingin mendengarnya terus menerus.

.

"Yoongi,"

"ya?"

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan raya. Membuat Yoongi bingung dan ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan alis mengerut.

"ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bingungnya. Sedangkan Taehyung sedari tadi hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Yoongi jadi takut, Taehyung seperti orang yang akan membunuhnya di pinggir jalan.

"Taehyungㅡ"

"teruslah berusaha membuatku tertarik padamu."

.

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu matanya melebar ketika ia baru menyadari apa yang Taehyung katakan. Dan tentu saja, jantungnya tidak terkontrol lagi.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Dengan senyuman lembut yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Apakah Taehyung memberikan kesempatan pada Yoongi?

"ya?" pertanyaan singkat Taehyung sebenarnya membuat Yoongi bingung. Tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata "ya."

Taehyung kemudian mengacak rambut Yoongi lagi. Lalu setelahnya ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengendarainya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Yoongi di sisi lain sedang menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di perpotongan leher Taeguk. Rasanya Yoongi ingin berteriak tetapi orang yang membuatnya begini ada di sampingnya.

Lalu Yoongi bergumam sangat pelan di sana.

"Kim Taehyung, kau membuatku gila."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

Tadaaaa~~~ aku kembali beybeh :** #disiram

Taeginya dibuat seneng seneng dulu ah biar nanti buat taeginya sedih sedih wahahahahaha

Gimana chapie ini? Nyebelin ya? Kependekan ga?

Terima kasih yang udah nunggu :") seneng liat respon dari kalian semuaa... Pengen nangis huhuhu #lebay

DAN UNTUK PERMINTAAN MAAF AKU BUAT FF NAMGI LHO! BENTAR LAGI JADI ;)

Akhir kata, I love you all and review please? :3

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	5. Chapter 5

**Unpredictable Future**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | OOC | M-Preg, maybe/? | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun di jam enam pagi. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan rasanya ini telah menjadi kebiasaannya di masa depan.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah dapur. Membuka kulkas dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Dan matanya baru terbuka sepenuhnya di saat melihat isi kulkas yang sepi.

Sepertinya harus benar-benar di isi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu menutup pintu kulkas dengan setengah hati. Mendudukkan dirinya di bangku meja makan sambil menuangkan air mineral yang memang sudah berada di sana.

Masalah pertamanya; ia tidak tahu _minimarket_ terdekat. Masalah keduanya; ia tidak bisa memasak.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja makan seraya berpikir. Mau membuat roti panggang pun ia tidak tahu cara menyalakan pemanggang sialan itu.

Sampai suatu nama terlintas di otaknya. Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelahnya.

Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"oh, Yoongi? Ada apa?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya dan di suguhi oleh senyuman Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri hanya terkekeh di sana.

"begini, aku sedang ingin berbelanja. Tapi aku tidak tahu _minimarket_ terdekat dari sini. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Yoongi berkata langsung pada intinya. Yang membuat Jimin terkekeh karena Yoongi berbicara dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Taehyung mana?"

Jimin mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk terlebih dahulu. Menyuruhnya duduk di sofa dan Jimin sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi.

Kedua bahunya terangkat. "masih tidur," lalu menatap Jimin. "aku tidak mau membangunkannya dan juga aku tidak tahu bagaimana membangunkannya."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Ia lalu tersenyum jahil tanpa sadar.

"mau kuberitahu bagaimana caramu membangunkan Taehyung?"

Dan tentu saja Yoongi penasaran. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Jimin tertawa pelan. Jari telunjuknya mendarat tepat di bibir bawah Yoongi.

Mengetuknya dengan pelan.

"dengan memberikannya satu kecupan disini."

.

Jimin tertawa kencang melihat wajah memerah Yoongi. Ia menjauhkan jarinya dari bibir Yoongi, mengalihkannya untuk mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas.

Uh, rasanya ia ingin terus menggoda Yoongi.

"bercanda," Jimin lalu berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera ke kamarnya.

"tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu benar terjadi pada kalian." dan kembali tertawa.

"aku ganti baju dulu." meninggalkan Yoongi yang sedang menampar kecil kedua pipinya.

Ya Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin kembali kerumahnya saja dan kembali tidur.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruang tengah rumah Jimin. Mengangguk-angguk setelah melihat beberapa hiasan yang menurutnya bagus.

Sampai Yoongi menyadari sesuatu.

Jimin tinggal sendiri?

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya. Menguap terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka kedua matanya. Ketika lengannya terhempas kesamping, Taehyung juga langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping di saat menyadari Yoongi yang tidak ada di sampingnya.

Kening Taehyung mengerut, mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang terlebih dahulu.

Aneh, ini masih jam delapan pagi tapi Yoongi sudah terbangun. Terlebih sekarang hari sabtu.

Mengesampingkan pikirannya tentang Yoongi terlebih dahulu, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Dan setelah dirinya memasuki dapur, matanya disuguhi pemandangan kedua anaknya, masih dengan piyama sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

.

"ah, akhirnya Appa sudah bangun." Yoonji berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyung hanya untuk menariknya duduk di meja makan.

"selamat pagi, Appa!" Taeguk memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kirinya, dan Yoonji di pipi kanannya.

"pagi," jeda sebentar, Taehyung menatap roti panggang yang sudah tidak layak di panggil roti panggang.

 _Heol_ , semuanya berwarna hitam.

"kalian yang membuat ini?" Taehyung bertanya, mengambil rotinya lalu menatap kedua anaknya bergantian.

Yoonji menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "tidak!" jarinya menunjuk adiknya. "Taegukie yang membuatnya!"

Taehyung menatap Taeguk dengan alis terangkat. Memintanya untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut bagaimana hasilnya jadi menghitam begitu.

Tetapi Taeguk hanya memamerkan senyuman kotaknya itu. Mirip sekali dengan punyanya.

.

"oh iya!" Yoonji berujar semangat. Ia turun dari kursinya untuk berjalan menuju pintu kulkas. Mengambil kertas _post-it_ yang tertempel di sana.

"ini," lalu menyerahkannya pada Taehyung. "dari Eomma."

Taehyung segera mengambilnya. Membaca dengan seksama dan setelahnya ia menghela nafas lega.

Ternyata Yoongi sedang berbelanja dengan Jimin.

Huh, tunggu?

Dengan Jimin?

Hanya berdua?!

.

"uhukㅡ" Taehyung langsung terbatuk setelah menyadari kenyataan.

Ia membolak-balikkan _post-it_ itu dengan cepat, berharap menemukan beberapa coretan tangan Yoongi lagi. Tapi nihil.

"pelan-pelan saat makan, lihatkan Appa jadi tersedak." Taeguk menyodorkan segelas air ke arah Taehyung yang menepuk dadanya.

"terima kasih," lalu meminumnya dengan cepat dan semakin membuatnya tersedak.

Yoonji memutar bola matanya. "aish, pelan-pelan Appa." ia mengelus punggung Taehyung dengan gerakan memutar.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang anaknya di sini?

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan paginya yang terasa hambar, Taehyung langsung melesatkan dirinya untuk membersihkan diri. Rasanya ia ingin menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang berbelanja. Tapi sialnya ia tidak tahu tempatnya.

Terkutuk sekali hari ini. Bagi Taehyung.

Jadilah Taehyung hanya berdiam diri di rumah, mengawas kedua anaknya yang tengah bermain di ruang tengah dengan berisik. Ia sedang memainkan ponsel yang ditemuinya di nakas samping ranjangnya. Setelah menyalakan ponsel itu, Taehyung sangat yakin bahwa itu ponselnya karena wallpaper yang terpampang adalah wajah kedua anaknya juga Yoongi.

Taehyung mencari kontak yang bernama Jimin di sana. Dan ia bernapas lega setelah mendapatinya, maka langsung saja Taehyung menelponnya.

Setelah beberapa dering Taehyung menunggu, pada akhirnya Jimin menjawab panggilannya.

"Yoongi mana?" Taehyung langsung bertanya tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

" _halo juga untukmu, Tae_." Jimin menjawab dengan nada mengejek dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh.

" _Yoongi ada bersamaku. Kenapa?_ "

"ah, syukurlah. Aku hanya khawatir. Kau tahu, Yoongi tidak tahu apa-apa diluar sana."

Terdengar kekehan Jimin di sebrang sana. " _kau mulai menerimanya, ya_?"

Taehyung hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya sahabatnya itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengkhawatirkan Yoongi. Wow.

Jimin tertawa keras, membuat Taehyung meringis. " _dia ada bersamaku, tenang saja._ "

Punggung Taehyung bertemu dengan sandaran sofa, matanya masih mengawasi kedua anaknya. "kalian ada di mana?"

" _kami baru selesai berbelanja. Dan Yoongi memintaku untuk mengunjungi cafe tempatnya berkerja. Aku sedang menunggunya memesan kopi untukmu._ "

Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa sedikit kesal mengetahui Yoongi menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jimin. Hanya berdua.

" _aku tutup, ya? Sebentar lagi kami akan kembali_."

"ya, hati-hati di jalan."

" _siap, presdir Kim. Aku akan mengantar istrimu dengan selamat._ "

Taehyung tidak membalasnya, bola matanya memutar jengah. Ia langsung mematikan sambungannya setelah itu. Tapi setelahnya Taehyung bernapas lega.

.

.

.

Jimin terkekeh sembari kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Tepat setelah itu Yoongi datang dengan membawa dua buah kopi. Yang satu dibungkus take-away, untuk Taehyung.

"kenapa tertawa?" alis Yoongi terangkat sebelah lalu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jimin.

"tidak," kepalanya menggeleng. "Taehyung menelponku."

Yoongi tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "uhukㅡ benarkah?" dan meminum kopi pesanannya dengan segera.

"iya, dari suaranya dia sangat khawatir saat menanyakan keadaanmu."

Yoongi menggigit sedotan tipis itu yang berada di mulutnya. Pipinya menimbulkan semburat merah dan ia merasa hawa disekitarnya jadi terasa panas.

Uh, padahal hanya seperti itu saja berhasil membuat dirinya merona.

Benar-benar Kim Taehyung.

.

"jadi dia sudah menerima dirimu, ya?"

Menerima, ya?

"kalau dipikir-pikir tidak juga. Dia hanya memintaku untuk terus berusaha membuatnya semakin tertarik padaku."

Jimin tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "bukankah itu sama saja? Tandanya sedikit demi sedikit Taehyung menerimamu."

Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, membuat sebuah rona tipis di pipi pucatnya. Yang kembali membuat Jimin tertawa melihatnya. Rasanya menggoda Yoongi memang menyenangkan.

"ya sudah, ayo pulang. Taehyung merindukanmu~"

Yoongi hanya mendiamkan penuturan Jimin dan lebih memilih untuk mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

.

"Jimin, aku boleh bertanya?"

Jimim menutup pintu mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan alis terangkat lalu mengangguk seraya tangannya menancapkan kunci mobilnya.

"dengan senang hati aku akan menjawab."

"kau tinggal sendiri?"

Jimin langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi. Wow, Jimim tidak mengira pertanyaan seperti itu yang terlontar.

"tidak," Jimin menyalakan mesin mobilnya terlebih dahulu. "ada anjing kesayanganku di sana."

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya. "aku serius." Jimin hanya terkekeh.

"ya, kau lihat sendiri jika rumahku sangat sepi."

Yoongi menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jimin yang sedang fokus menyetir. "jadi, kau belum menemukan seseorang?"

Yoongi bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya. Tetapi Jimin sendiri hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"apa aku terlalu tua untuk hidup sendiri?" Jimin tersenyum ketika menanyakan hal itu. Membuat Yoongi merasa ia telah menyinggung perasaan Jimin.

"bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran. Kau sudah mapan seperti ini tidak mungkin belum mempunyai seseorang."

Jimin kembali tertawa. Ah, Min Yoongi memang menggemaskan.

"menurutmu kenapa?"

Saat menanyakan itu, pandangan Jimin beralih untuk menatap Yoongi. Dengan masih tersenyum lembut.

Dan Yoongi entah kenapa hanya terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Jadi mereka hanya berdiam diri sampai Jimin mengantarkan Yoongi kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

"terima kasih sudah menemaniku berbelanja. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu."

Jimin mengangguk. "kau tidak merepotkanku. Sudah kubilang jika ada sesuatu, kau hanya perlu memanggilku."

Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu Yoongi segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sesampainya, Yoongi disambut oleh suara nyaring kedua anaknya.

"Eomma pulang!" dan munculah kedua anak kecil yang berlari menghampiri Yoongi.

"halo sayang! Eomma membeli makanan untuk kalian."

Taeguk yang paling pertama mengambil kantung belanjaan yang di sodorkan Yoongi. Setelah melihat isinya yang banyak akan makanan, bocah lelaki itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dengan kegirangan.

"hey Taegukie! Noona juga mau." dan pastinya Yoonji yang tidak terima makanannya diambil adinya sendiri, langsung berlari menghampiri Taeguk.

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya. "jadi mereka tidak merindukanku?" dan tanpa sadar Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Di saat tangan Yoongi baru saja ingin mengambil kantung belanjaannya, sebuah tangan lebih dulu mengambilnya. Dan Yoongi sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Taehyung.

"kenapa lama sekali?" Taehyung bertanya tetapi ia berjalan lebih dulu di depan Yoongi.

Taehyung menaruh belanjaan Yoongi di atas pantry, dan segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"aku membelimu ini." Yoongi menyodorkan kopi yang sebelumnya ia beli.

Mata Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan takut-takut. "aku membeli _Mocha Ice Blended_ untukmu, ditambah dengan sedikit gula."

Taehyung balas menatap Yoongi. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi darimana Yoongi mengetahui kopi dan selera kesukaannya.

Dan itu membuat kedua sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik ke atas. Ia mengambil kopi itu terlebih dahulu dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Kembali menatapnya.

"terima kasih." Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung bertanya,

"Yoongi, boleh aku memelukmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

I KNOW IM SUCH A TEASE BUT WHO CARES, I LOVE TO TEASE MA READER #ditimpuk

PLUS! DOUBLE UPDTAE SAMA FIC THAT CHIC SENIOR! GO READ IT ;)

Jimin masih jomblo ada yang berminat ga? Masih belum tau mau dipasangin sama siapa -_-

Kebanyakan yoonmin ya? Gapapa lah, bikin jimin seneng dulu/?

Chapie selanjutnya pengen bikin taegi ber-lovey dovey ria~

Dan kayanya ALBUM PART 2 INI BAKALAN BIKIN PARA ARMY NUNGGU DENGAN HATI GA TENANG YA

BANG PDNIM EMANG JAAD, MANA TANGGAL 2 UDAH UAS... fml

Enough,

I love you all and review please?

[prev; WithYoongi . SugaryTae]

With Love,

minyunghei

Muah~


	6. Chapter 6

**Unpredictable Future**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | OOC | M-Preg | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dapat merasakan hatinya yg berbunga-bunga. Mata kecilnya melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Yoongi, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Dan mana mungkin seorang Min Yoongi menolak ajakan yang sangat menggiurkan itu? Hanya orang bodoh saja.

Maka Yoongi tanpa malu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Membuat Taehyung terkekeh melihatnya, ia meraih lengan Yoongi untuk menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan pertama Taehyung untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi tentu saja langsung membalas pelukan itu. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Mencoba untuk mengingat aroma Taehyung karena ia tahu ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Mungkin ini hanya sebuah tanda terima kasih, Yoongi pikir.

.

"Eommaㅡ _oops_!"

Yoongi dengan setengah hati melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Yoonji yang tengah memegang lengan adiknya, Taeguk sendiri berdiri di sana dengan tangan dan mulut berlumuran es krim yang Yoongi beli tadi.

" _noona_ , seharusnya kita tidak kesini." Taeguk terkikik pelan, diikuti dengan Yoonji setelahnya.

Yoongi berdehem pelan, ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue yang berada di meja makan dan menghampiri Taeguk untuk membersihkan dirinya dari lumuran es krim.

"ada apa Yoonji-ya?"

"Taegukie memakan semua es krim yang Eomma beli. Aku sudah melarangnya tapi Taegukie tetap memakannya. Jadi aku membawanya kesini untuk mengadukannya pada Eomma. Tapi sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian ya?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar penuturan anak perempuannya itu. "a-apa? Tentu saja tidak."

Taehyung di sisi lain menghela nafasnya. Anak berumur lima tahun itu memang suka menggoda orangtuanya atau bagaimana?

"sudah, sudah." Taehyung mulai mengangkat tubuh kecil Yoonji kedalam gendongannya. Membuat gadis kecil itu memekik senang.

"kalian belum makan, bukan? Kita tunggu di ruang tengah, Yoonㅡ Eomma akan memasak sekarang."

Yoongi hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya seperti itu. Err, terdengar aneh.

Taehyung yang masih menggendong Yoonji segera membawanya keruang tengah, diikuti Taeguk dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi di dapur sendirian dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"eh? Memasak?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengetukan jarinya diatas meja kerjanya. Entahlah, ia pun bingung kenapa dirinya malah berakhir disini, diruang kerjanya. Mau melakukan kerjaannya pun sudah selesai dilakukan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah dua minggu ia terperangkap di masa depan bersama Yoongi. Ia sudah mulai bekerja dengan bantuan Jimin yang sangat berguna. Dan Yoongi juga mulai bekerja pada saat malam sabtu.

Tapi, ada satu hal aneh yang tengah Taehyung rasakan sekarang. Setiap harinya sikap Yoongi sedikit demi berubah.

Berubah bukan dalam artian yang buruk.

Yoongi masih Yoongi yang dulu. Hanya saja setiap Taehyung mencoba mendekatinya, pasti Yoongi akan mendengus tidak suka.

Bukan hanya mendengus. Yoongi akan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan datar. Tidak ada pandangan berbinarnya lagi.

Tapi ini tidak berlaku kepada kedua anak mereka. Malah Yoongi terlihat lebih ceria dibandingkan saat bersama Taehyung.

Aneh, ini sangat aneh.

Lamunan Taehyung terbuyar disaat mendengar sebuah dobrakan pintu ruang kerjanya. Mendapati Taeguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca menghampirinya.

"Appa!" Taeguk langsung menarik lengan Taehyung untuk membuatnya berdiri.

"ada apa Taegukie? Kenapa menangis?"

Taeguk tetap menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Eomma.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Taeguk langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dengan masih menarik lengan Taehyung.

Sesampainya di sana, mata Taehyung melebar. Disana ada Yoonji tengah menepuk bahu Yoongi yang sedang membungkuk di wastafel sambil membasuh mulutnya.

Yoonji yang menyadari keberadaan ayahnya segera menghampiri Taehyung. "Eomma muntah!" dan berseru heboh yang membuat Taehyung khawatir.

Setelah menyuruh Yoonji untuk menenangkan adiknya dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Taehyung segera menghampiri Yoongi yang masih membasuh mulutnya.

"Yoongi-ya," Taehyung menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoongi dengan pelan. "kau muntah? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau makan apa pagi ini?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku belum makan apa pun pagi ini."

"belum makan?" kening Taehyung mengerut. Kalau bukan karena makanan berarti Yoongi sakit. Lagipula kenapa ia bisa muntah sendangkan pagi ini Yoongi tidak memakan apa pun.

"lebih baik kita ke dokter saja sekarang. Aku takut kau sakit."

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk malas. Maka Taehyung segera membawa Yoongi kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya.

.

.

Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah siap di dalam mobil. Kedua anaknya juga dengan patuh mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung untuk mengunci rumah dan menitipkan mereka kerumah Jimin.

Jimin sendiri terlihat khawatir mengetahui keadaan Yoongi. Ia menepuk kedua bahu Taehyung untuk sekedar menyemangatinya. Jimin juga menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut. Tapi Taehyung menolaknya.

Lagipula di dalam mobilnya terdapat GPS. Dan Taehyung bernapas lega karena itu.

.

"sudah siap?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaannya. Taehyung disebelahnya menatap Yoongi khawatir, ia tidak pernah melihat Yoongi seperti ini.

Taehyung langsung melajukan mobilnya ke jalan raya. Dan keadaan di dalam mobil sangat hening karena tidak ada yang berbicara satupun.

Yoongi tengah sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Hari sudah sore dan nampaknya penjual kaki lima sedang sibuk membuka stan mereka. Mata Yoongi membulat dan dengan segera ia meluruskan duduknya. Mobil Taehyung berhenti karena lampu merah. Dan mata Yoongi disuguhi oleh makanan penjual kaki lima yang sangat menggiurkan.

Yoongi membuka jendela mobilnya. Membuat Taehyung kaget melihat aksinya. "tutup jendelanya, Yoongi-ya. Polusi."

"Tae! Kita mampir kesana, ya!"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum lima jari dihadapannya. Tadi lemas, sekarang kenapa Yoongi seperti bocah lima tahun begini.

"tidak, kita harus kerumah sakit." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menunjuk jendela mobil yang terbuka menggunakan dagunya. "tutup jendelanya."

Yoongi mengerut tidak suka. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "aku mau kesana! Aku tidak mau kerumah sakit!"

Yoongi merajuk? Astaga, Taehyung tidak pernah melihat Yoongi yang merajuk seperti ini.

Melihat Taehyung yang hanya diam membuat Yoongi mendengus. "yasudah, aku saja yang kesana." dan sudah siap membuka _seatbelt_ -nya kalau saja Taehyung tidak segera menahanya.

"iya, iya! Kita kesana!"

Dan Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kemenangannya.

.

"aku mau lagi."

Taehyung membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Yoongi dan melihat isi mangkuk Yoongi yang terlihat bersih.

"Yoongi," Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "kau sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk _Udon_."

Yoongi tanpa sadar mengurucutkan bibirnya. Dan Taehyung menahan napas melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yoongi yang sedang merajuk dengan imut. Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia sakit?

Memang benar harus dibawa kerumah sakit.

"tapi aku belum kenyang, TaeTae~"

"uhukㅡ"

Dan apa lagi sekarang? TaeTae? Bibir yang mengerucut lucu? Mata mengedip lucu? Kedua tangan menarik-narik lengan Taehyung? Nada merajuk?

Yoongi tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Pertama kali dan berhasil membuat kedua mata Taehyung melebar.

"kau.. Baik-baik saja?" Taehyung mengambil air minumnya dengan pandangan tetap terfokus pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang sebelumnya tengah meminun kuah _Udon_ yang tersisa dibuat mengernyit mendengarnya. Meletakan mangkuknya terlebih dahulu sebelum membalas tatapan Taehyung.

"aku baik-baik saja, aku sehat. Kau yang kenapa." lalu melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya.

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya. Kenapa jadi dia yang disalahkan di sini?

"setelah ini kita beli kembang gula, ya? Untuk Taeguk dan Yoonji."

.

.

.

"aku mau itu, dan yang itu juga. Ah! Yang ini terlihat enak, kita beli semua, ya?"

Taehyung tidak bisa untuk protes. Bahkan sekedar membuka mulutnya saja terasa berat. Yoongi sudah membeli jajanan yang diinginkannya sendiri, jadi jika Taehyung melarang pun tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi melihat Yoongi yang terlihat bahagia seperti itu membuat Taehyung sedikit tenang. Rasa khawatirnya melenyap perlahan-lahan dikala melihat senyum Yoongi.

Taehyung menyapukan rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan jemarinya. Mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang sedangkan Yoongi kembali sibuk melihat-lihat jajanan penjual kaki lima yang menggiurkan.

"Tae, kau tidak mau beli apa-apa?" Yoongi tiba-tiba saja bertanya sambil membalikan tubuhnya. Taehyung yang berada di belakangnya hampir saja menabrak Yoongi.

"huh?" Taehyung berkedip. "tidak usah, aku hanya ingin kita ke rumah sakit."

Mendengar kata rumah sakit membuat Yoongi mendengus. "sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak sakit!" dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Seperti orang bodoh Taehyung hanya terdiam di sana. Tadi barusan Yoongi membentaknya? Atau apa?

Taehyung benar-benar terkejut. Yoongi tidak pernah membentaknya dan rasanya hatinya berdenyut sakit. Membuat Taehyung meringis.

"astaga, ada apa denganku?"

Taehyung dapat merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan melihat nama Jimin terpampang di layar. Tanpa menunggu lama Taehyung segera mengangkatnya.

"halo, ada apa?"

 _"huh? Kau ada dimana, Tae? Kenapa berisik sekali?_ "

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "di pasar penjual kaki lima."

Nada terkejut terdengar dari sebrang sana. " _apa? Kau tidak_ _membawa Yoongi kerumah sakit?_ "

"dia yang memaksaku. Yoongi bilang ia sudah tidak sakit lagi. Lalu memakan _Udon_ sampai lima mangkuk. Dan kau tahu itu sangat membuatku terkejut. Dan sekarang Yoongi meninggalkanku untuk membeli jajanan disini. Kau tau, Jimin? Aku merasa Yoongi sedikit berbeda."

Jimin tertawa mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. " _hei,_ _bukankah itu bagus? Dan apa_ _maksudmu Yoongi sedikit_ _berbubah?_ "

"sejak seminggu yang lalu Yoongi jadi aneh. Maksudku, ia seperti menghindari tapi tidak. Aduh, aku tidak bingung menjelaskannya. Lalu tadi Yoongi merajuk, untuk pertama kalinya. Sekarang ia marah dan meninggalkanku."

Jimin dibuat kembali tertawa, tertawa untuk sahabatnya yang malang. Tapi setelah menyadari sesuatu, Jimin terdiam sesaat. Dan kemudian terkejut.

" _tunggu dulu.._ "

"hm?"

" _jangan-jangan.. K-kau tau?_ Mood-swing?"

Taehyung hanya terdiam beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. "iya aku tahu. Memangnya keㅡ"

Dan perkataannya terpotong karena ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Matanya membulat sempurna. _Mood-swing_?! Kalau begitu, berarti..

"tidak mungkin.."

" _aku tidak tau. Kau sebaiknya_ _benar-benar membawanya_ _kerumah sakit_."

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Taehyung memakaikan _seat-belt_ untuknya. Lengannya menyilang di depan dadanya. Taehyung menariknya paksa saat ia sedang membeli _Takoyaki_ dan memasukan tubuhnya kedalam mobil tanpa sepatah kata. Yoongi tau maksud dan tujuan Taehyung.

"aku tidak sakit!" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya.

Pegangan Taehyung pada setir mobil mengerat. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Yoongi dengan tajam.

"ini bukan masalah kau sakit atau tidaknya. Duduk dan diam di tempatmu."

Walaupun nada Taehyung terdengar tenang, tapi Yoongi tau Taehyung menahan suaranya untuk tidak membentak Yoongi. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya bungkam seketika. Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap keluar jendela. Matanya terasa panas, tapi Yoongi tidak mau meneteskan setitik air mata.

Yoongi sendiri menyadari perubahan dari dirinya ini. Emosinya selalu meningkat dan menurun dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan singkat. Dan itupun membingunkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi Yoongi tau jika Taehyung juga kebingungan dan mungkin kesal dengan perubahan emosi Yoongi yang tidak terduga.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya setelahnya ia kembali membuka _seat-belt_ Yoongi juga dirinya sendiri. Tanpa berkata apa pun.

Lengan Yoongi kembali ditarik, tidak terlalu kencang tapi tetap saja pengunjung disana menatap mereka dengan kerutan didahi.

"ah! Ingin _check-up_ lagi, Tuan Min?"

Yoongi menegok kesamping dan menemukan suster dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Yoongi ikut tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk. Walaupun ia bingung kenapa suster itu mengenali Yoongi.

 _Check-up_? Yoongi sering kesini untuk memeriksa? Jadi Yoongi di masa depan suka sakit-sakitan?

Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah duduk di ruang tunggu dengan Taehyung disebelahnya. Sebenarnya Yoongi sedikit risih dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia ingin berbicara tapi sorot mata Taehyung membungkam mulutnya.

Sorot mata yang selalu Taehyung berikan disaat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Kebencian?

Sampai Yoongi mendengarnya namanya dipanggil, sekali lagi, Taehyung yang menariknya berdiri.

.

.

"selamat Tuan Min! Kau mengandung anakmu yang ketiga!"

Yoongi maupun Taehyung sama-sama terkejut. Dokter muda yang bernama Seokjin itu tersenyum lebar memberitahu berita bagus ini.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung disebelahnya untuk melihat ekspresinya. Tetapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak bergerak dalam posisinya. Hanya matanya yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

"usia kandunganmu baru dua minggu, tapi aku anjurkan untuk berhati-hati dan seperti biasa, jangan terlalu kelelahan. Dan juga Taehyung untuk selalu berada di sisimu. Jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu." penjelasan Seokjin diakhiri dengan tawa pelan. Dan Yoongi memaksakan tawa agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung untuknya.

"ka-kalau begitu terima kasih, Dokter Kim. Aku akan menjaga anakku." Yoongi tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus perutnya.

Melirik Taehyung yang lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan sorot mata kecewa.

.

Keadaan hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara mesin mobil yang melaju untuk membawa mereka kembali kerumah.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak berbicara apa-apa. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah Taehyung marah atau hanya butuh waktu. Atau mungkin karena perkataan Dokter Kim yang tentu saja sangat mengejutkan tadi.

Tangan Yoongi kembali mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Menerka-nerka apakah benar ada satu nyawa di dalam perut ini?

"Taehyung-ah." Yoongi memanggil pelan, melirik Taehyung dari sudut matanya. Tetapi tetap saja Taehyung berdiam diri, mengabaikannya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Rasanya sia-sia jika ia terus berusaha membuat Taehyung bersuara.

Yoongi sungguh tidak menyesali ada satu nyawa yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya. Nyatanya ia sangat senang dan bertekad untuk menjaga nyawa ini baik-baik. Walaupun Yoongi tidak pernah ada pengalaman sama sekali, tapi Yoongi yakin ia bisa menjaga anaknya sampai waktunya tiba. Dan memikirkan seorang bayi digendongannya membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum. Pemikirannya sudah terlalu jauh.

Tetapi setelahnya Yoongi kembali tersadar kedalam dunianya,

Apa Taehyung menerima anak ini?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama-tama, saya cuma mau ngucapin maaf karena ini lama banget updatenya. Pendek pula -_-

Dan setelah ini update.. Kalian kecewa ga? Atau seneng mungkin?

Kalian berekspetasi apa untuk kelanjutan cerita ini hahaha

Tapi terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya buat kalian yang udah nunggu :"D

Thank you for reading, I love you all and review please?

With Love,

minyunghei


	7. Chapter 7

**Unpredictable Future**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | OOC | M-Preg | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang tengah menggendong Yoonji dan dirinya sendiri menggendong Taeguk. Yoongi mengunci pintu rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul Taehyung yang sudah memasuki kamar kedua anaknya.

Setelah selesai menidurkan Taeguk dan Yoonji pada ranjang mereka masing-masing, Yoongi langsung menyusul Taehyung yang keluar dari kamar lebih dulu.

Dan Yoongi menemukan Taehyung tengah meneguk air mineral di dapur. Dengan ragu Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taehyung. Seiring dengan langkahnya, Yoongi menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"Taehyung-ah," Yoongi memanggil pelan. Dan dapat ia lihat Taehyung hanya menengokkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya, tapi saat itu juga Taehyung menghentikannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja? Aku lelah."

Dan Yoongi tidak bisa mengelak penuturan Taehyung ketika pemuda itu sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di dapur.

Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Ia menatap kearah perutnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk perutnya. Bergumam pelan, berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja bagaimana pun caranya. Yoongi akan menjaga nyawa tak berdosa ini yang masih berada di dalam dirinya. Entah apa yang akan Taehyung katakan, Yoongi akan tetap membela anak ini.

Yoongi hanya berharap Taehyung bisa bekerjasama dengannya. Hal seperti ini sungguh diluar ekspetasi Yoongi. Sebagai seorang lelaki, Yoongi tidak mengira ia bisa mengandung untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Apakah dirinya sehebat itu?

Ah, lebih baik ia beristirahat. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun masih dikamar yang sama. Masih di masa depan. Ia menatap kosong kearah jendela kamarnya yang memancarkan sinar pagi hari yang hangat.

Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Terlalu banyak pikiran di dalam otaknya. Ditambah dengan keadaan Yoongi yang tengah mengandung sekarang. Bahkan umurnya sudah dua minggu.

Bicara tentang Yoongi, Taehyung tidak menemukannya di sini. Sudah pasti Yoongi terbangun duluan, menyiapkan sarapan dan sibuk memakaikan Taeguk dan Yoonji baju seragam mereka.

Taehyung mengerang pelannya, sialnya ia juga harus bekerja sekarang.

Tepat setelah Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, Yoongi datang dengan Taeguk yang tengah merengek digendongannya. Taehyung menoleh, dan ia mendapati tetapan memohon Yoongi.

"Taeguk ingin disuapi denganmu." Yoongi berujar pelan, seakan takut untuk sekedar berbicara dengan nada yang normal.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taeguk, bocah empat tahun itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada, seperti sedang merajuk.

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu. Maka Taehyung berdiri dan menghampiri Yoongi untuk bergantian menggendong Taeguk.

Wajah merajuk Taeguk berangsur-angsur menjadi ceria kembali. "Yeay! _Appa_ akan makan bersamaku!" ia berseru riang dengan lengan melingkar di leher Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. "bukan makan bersamamu, tapi _Appa_ akan menyuapimu." dan dengan gemas mencium kedua pipi gembil Taeguk. Bocah itu terkikik senang mendapati perlakuan seperti itu dari ayahnya.

Yoongi di sisi lain bernafas lega melihat senyuman tulus Taehyung pagi ini. Di dalam hati berterima kasih kepada Taeguk yang bisa membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

Tidak mau mengganggu momen kedua orang tersayangnya, Yoongi segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya untuk menyiapkan bekal anaknya nanti.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Yoonji dan Taeguk, jantung Yoongi berdebar entah kenapa. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, mendapati pintu kamar mandi tertutup yang artinya Taehyung sedang berada di dalam.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Dengan kejadian kemarin, suasana hati Taehyung sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat. Ingin dibicarakan pun rasanya malah semakin membuat mood Taehyung turun.

Yoongi menurunkan pandangannya kebawah, kearah perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Tanganya mengelus pelan disana, sekedar untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mungkin juga bayinya.

"aku bisa menjagamu sendiri." Yoongi berujar pelan dan sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"pagi-pagi mukamu sudah ditekuk saja, presdir Kim."

Taehyung mendengus mendengar penuturan mengejek dari Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin sendiri hanya tertawa renyah, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menggoda Taehyung yang seperti ini.

"hei, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Jimin menghampiri meja kerja Taehyung. Duduk di atas meja dan Taehyung sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, punggungnya bertemu dengan sandaran kursi putarnya. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya berkali-kali. Dan Jimin tidak pernah melihat Taehyung sefrustasi ini.

"kejadian semalam,"

Dengan perkataan itu, Jimin langsung mengerti. Ia meloncat dari atas meja untuk lebih sopan duduk di sofa depan meja Taehyung.

"oh, aku hampir melupakannya. Apa yang terjadi? Kau benar-benar membawanya kerumah sakit?" Jimin bertanya antusias dan Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"ya, dan Yoongi benar-benar mengandung."

Jimin hampir menjatuhkan buah jeruk yang baru saja ia ambil dari kantung jasnya. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membulat menatap Taehyung.

"sial, kau serius?!" Taehyung melirik kearah Jimin, mendengar nada antusias itu membuat Taehyung sebal entah kenapa.

Setelah melihat Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, Jimin berseru senang. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan memberikan sebuah tepukan di pundak sahabatnya beberapa kali. "selamat, _bro_! Aku tidak mengira kau yang sekarang sangat bersemangat di atas ranjang."

Taehyung mendecakkan lidahnya. "sialan kau Park, aku tidak melakukannya."

Jimin hanya tertawa, tetapi tawanya mereda ketika melihat raut wajah Taehyung. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini.

"kau seharusnya senang." dan ucapan Jimin hanya dibalas dengan erangan tidak suka dari Taehyung.

"kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tidak menginginkan anak itu?"

Dan tatapan kosong dari Taehyung membuat Jimin menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana pun juga Jimin harus memaklumi jika yang berada di depannya ini bukan Taehyung yang sudah beranjak dewasa, sedangkan Taehyung dengan pemikiran 18 tahun.

"Tae, dengar," Jimin kembali menepuk pundak Taehyung, berusaha menyemangatinya. "aku tau kau pasti masih kaget, atau apapun itu namanya. Tapi apa kau nemikirkan Yoongi?"

"mungkin kau tidak tau, tapi Yoongi dari dulu mempunyai kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Dia lelaki, dan dia mengandung, seharusnya itu tidak terjadi. Dokter menyarankan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi ia bersikeras menolak itu."

Taehyung terdiam, mendengarkan baik-baik semua penjelasan Jimin tentang Yoongi dan keadaan tubuhnya. Ia tidak tau Jimin berkata yang sesungguhnya atau tidak, tapi yang Taehyung tau sahabatnya ini tidak pernah berbohong.

"Yoongi berkata jika ia tidak akan pernah mau membunuh nyawa tak berdosa yang berada di dalam perutnya. Kalau mereka mau membunuh anaknya, maka Yoongi rela mati bersama mereka."

Taehyung tertegun mendengarnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan pemikiran dalam. Jemarinya mengetuk meja dihadapannya. Dan Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum, ia yakin Taehyung sedang menimbang sesuatu.

"dengan keadaan Yoongi yang sekarang, Yoongi dengan pemikiran 18 tahun tanpa mempunyai pengalaman apa-apa tentang kehamilan, aku yakin ia juga sama kagetnya,"

"tapi, jika kalian melakukannya bersama, menjaga bersama, aku yakin kalian bisa melalui masa-masa ini dengan baik. Jadi, aku ingin kau tidak seperti ini, Tae. Kau harus selalu ada di sisinya, atau kau mau aku yang menggantikan posisimu?"

Taehyung yang mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari sahabatnya itu langsung mengadahkan kepalanya untuk bertemu tatap Jimin. "tidak akan."

Dan Jimin tertawa. "hei, aku bercanda." lalu tawanya reda tergantikan dengan senyuman hangat.

"kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Cobalah untuk saling percaya satu sama lain."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Taehyung lihat sesaat ia memasuki rumahnya adalah Yoongi yang tengah mengejar Taeguk bersama Yoonji disampingnya. Mereka berteriak dan tertawa bersamaan, senyuman penuh tidak luntur di wajah ketiganya. Seakan sangat bahagia hanya dengan hal kecil seperti ini.

Taeguk yang menjadi incaran berlari gesit kesetiap sudut ruangan, Yoonji dengan langkah lebar mencoba untuk mengejar adiknya dan tertawa di saat ia hampir terpeleset.

Yoongi hanya menunggu Taeguk berlari kearahnya, tertawa melihat kedua anaknya begitu lucu dengan senyuman penuh terpatri di wajah polosnya. Pada akhirnya Taeguk berlari kearah Yoongi dan segera ditangkap kedalam gendongan ibunya.

"yeay! Taegukie tertangkap!" Yoonji berteriak ceria lalu ikut menghambur kearah Yoongi untuk memeluk kakinya.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik keatas. Melihat interaksi keluarga kecilnya seperti ini membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya menghangat. Melihat ketiga orang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa beban seperti itu membuat Taehyung menghela nafas lega.

" _Appa_!"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat suara lucu Yoonji menyapanya. Gadis kecil itu langsung berlari kearahnya dan Taehyung dengan sigap memeluknya dan mengangkatnya.

"kenapa pulangnya lama sekali? Aku dan _Eomma_ jadi kewalahan untuk menangkap Taegukie yang tidak mau mandi." Yoonji berujar dengan mulut mengerucut lucu, membuat Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengecup pelipis gadis itu.

"maaf, _Appa_ ada urusan sebentar dengan paman Jimin." Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang masih menggendong Taeguk.

Dan Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "aku pulang."

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang saat Taehyung masuk dengan membawa secangkir minuman, entah apa itu. Taehyung berjalan santai mendekat ke sisi ranjang untuk mendudukkan dirinya disana. Menaruh cangkir itu terlebih dahulu di nakas sebelum menatap Yoongi.

"hai,"

Yoongi yang medengar itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Lucu sekali mendengar Taehyung menyapanya dengan suara pelan seperti itu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Taehyung membawa tangannya untuk menyapukan helaian rambut Yoongi kebelakang dengan lembut.

Dan tentu saja seorang Min Yoongi dibuat kaget dengan sentuhan Taehyung yang sangat luar biasa jarang ia lakukan. Matanya mengerjap satu dua kali sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"a- aku? Tentu baik-baik saja." dan diakhir dengan tawa yang terdengar dipaksakan.

Yoongi mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang terpompa lebih cepat disaat Taehyung tersenyum penuh dihadapannya. Berusaha juga untuk mengontrol raut wajahnya agar rona merah yang berada di kedua belah pipinya tidak terlalu ketara.

Ada apa dengan Taehyung hari ini? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya.

Taehyung mengambil kembali cangkir yang ia taruh sebelumnya. Menyodorkannya kearah Yoongi. "minumlah, untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Yoongi masih dengan banyak pertanyaan diotaknya hanya menurut untuk meminumnya. Rasa susu coklat yang hangat langsung membasahi tenggorokannya begitu ia menyesapnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat.

"maafkan aku."

Yoongi hampir menjatuhkan cangkir susunya disaat memdengar penuturan Taehyung. "apa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Mata Taehyung menyapu keseluruh sudut ruangan, "uh," dan berakhir pada manik penuh tanya Yoongi disana.

"aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang baik."

Taehyung berucap mantap. Matanya memancarkan ketegasan dan keyakinan yang mendalam, menatap lurus kedalam mata Yoongi untuk menyakinkan ucapannya.

Dan Yoongi tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan itu. Hari ini ia dikejutkan lagi dengan sikap Taehyung yang sangat diluar perkiraannya. Tetapi nyatanya Yoongi sangat senang mengetahui Taehyung menerima nyawa tidak berdosa yang masih terlindungi di dalam diri Yoongi.

Uh, rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis saja saat ini. Memang emosinya selalu berubah drastis disaat kehamilannya seperti ini.

Dan Taehyung terkejut ketika melihat mata Yoongi yang berair. Ia dengan panik mengambil cangkir yang berada di genggaman tangan Yoongi untuk ia taruh kembali keatas meja. Tangannya menangkup wajah Yoongi dan saat itu satu tetes air mata Yoongi jatuh begitu saja.

"astaga, maafkan aku! Apa aku berkata sesuatu yang salah?"

Yoongi dibuat tertawa melihat wajah panik Taehyung yang terlihat lucu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh punggung tangan Taehyung yang masih menangkup wajahnya.

"tidak," jemari Taehyung mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi, menghapus jejak air mata disana. "aku bahagia."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga, tepat dihadapan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung merasakan hatinya berdesir hangat ketika melihat senyuman manis itu terpampang di wajahnya. Matanya yang basah malah membuatnya semakim bersinar dengan lengkungan indah. Semakin menyempurnakan wajah Yoongi yang manis.

Dan entah kenapa, Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikan wajahnya untuk tidak semakin mendekat kearah wajah Yoongi. Mempertemukan kening serta hidung mereka. Sedangkan Yoongi memilih untuk diam. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat disaat melihat Taehyung yang menutup matanya juga memiringkan kepalanya.

Dan Yoongi tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika bibir Taehyung menyapu lembut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha akhirnya dilanjut ciee/? Maaf ya lama update (emang tukang late update -_-)

Kemarin kemarin tuh suntuk banget pengen lanjutin ini rasanya kaya gada ide ngalir -_- tapi karena tekad yang kuat akhirnya kelanjut juga/?

Tapi pendek banget ya -" jangan berekspetasi chapie panjang/? Aku gabisa buat yang panjang panjang kaya gitu, maafkan~

Hayoo yang ngira taehyung ga nerima yungi hamil salah besar xD tadinya pengen gitu sih, tapi nanti konfliknya kecepetan

Oh iya, masih ada yang berminat untuk event hari ultahnya yungi? Kalo kalian mau tanya tanya di line aja yaa ^^ udah banyak yang pengen ikutan tuh, ayo meriahkan~

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

\- _**minyunghei**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Unpredictable Future**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | OOC | M-Preg | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terbangun ketika ponselnya berbunyi di meja kecil samping ranjangnya. Dengan mengerang pelan, Yoongi menggapai benda persegi panjang itu dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Ada satu pesan masuk. Dengan segera Yoongi membukanya dan mendapati nama Jimin disana.

'Selamat untuk kehamilanmu, Yoongi-ya! Taehyung memberitahuku kemarin dan aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya ^^ aku yakin kau mungkin masih kaget, hahaha. Tapi aku juga yakin Taehyung bisa membantumu dan tentu saja menjagamu.'

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Yoongi tertarik keatas. Ia dengan segera membalas pesan Jimin, berkata terima kasih dengan ucapan selamat pagi.

Setelahnya Yoongi baru menyadari suara rebut dari luar kamarnya. Kepalanya menengok kesamping dan keningnya mengerut kala tidak mendapati Taehyung disampingnya.

Bicara soal Taehyung, Yoongi masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Mengingatnya tentu membuat wajah Yoongi memerah padam. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya perlahan, masih dapat merasakan kelembutan bibir Taehyung walaupun ia hanya menempelkannya.

"Astaga Min Yoongi! Jernihkan otakmu!" Yoongi menepuk kedua pipinya, upaya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari kejadian kemarin malam.

Dan Yoongi tersentak kaget disaat ia mendengar suara pecahan piring dari luar kamarnya. Maka dengan segera ia melesat keluar dari kamar untuk menuju dapur. Mendapati Taehyung tengah berjongkok di depan _pantry_ untuk memungut pecahan piring beling yang terjatuh tadi. Dan Yoonji bersama Taeguk dengan santainya melompat keatas _pantry_ ; duduk disana memperhatikan ayahnya membersihkan kekacauan yang telah diperbuatnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa kecil, berjalan mendekati Taehyung untuk ikut membantunya mengambil pecahan beling yang terbelah kecil dan lebar.

"Pahlawan kita datang!" Yoonji dan Taeguk berteriak girang. Memeluk satu sama lain karena merasa sangat senang.

Taehyung refleks menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi sudah berjongkok disampingnya, ikut mengambil pecahan beling dan memasukannya kedalan kantung plastik.

"Eits, kau tidak boleh membantuku. Duduk saja disana dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi yang hampir kembali membantunya.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri sedikit tertegun, tetapi setelahnya ia hanya bisa menurut dan duduk di kursi meja makan sembari mengawasi Taehyung.

"Wah, ada apa dengan _Appa_?" Yoongi dapat mendengar Yoonji berbisik di telinga adiknya.

Taeguk mengangkat kedua bahu kecilnya, membalas perkataan kakaknya dengan nada yang berbisik juga. "Tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas aku berharap masakan kali ini tidak gosong lagi."

Yoonji mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Taeguk. Lalu gadis itu menoleh kearah Taehyung yang ternyata telah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan memergoki kedua anaknya tengah membicarakan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau ini," Taehyung dengan gemas menangkup wajah Yoonji, mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya dengan lembut sembari menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tidak baik membicarakan orang diam-diam, terlebih kau membicarakan _Appa_." Dan Yoonji sendiri hanya tertawa dengan lucunya.

Taeguk juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dari ayahnya. Dan reaksi yang diberikan pun juga sama. Melihat itu membuat hati Yoongi terasa menghangat. Ia sangat menyukai disaat Taehyung sedang berinteraksi dengan kedua anaknya seperti ini. Terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Taehyung lalu datang dengan sepiring _Omorice_ , menaruhnya di hadapan Yoongi dengan hati-hati. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Yoongi, menyangga sisi kepalanya diatas telapak tangannya. "Jangan melihat dari penampilannya, kau harus mencoba rasanya." Dan perkataannya diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

Yoongi menatap kearah piringnya, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung. "Kau sudah makan? Yoonji dan Taeguk?"

Taehyung kembali tersenyum. Tangannya menggapai ke atas untuk mengusak lembut rambut Yoongi. "Kami semua sudah makan tadi, jangan khawatir. Cepatlah makan, aku tidak mau kau dan si kecil ini kelaparan." Seraya berkata, tangan Taehyung sekarang berpindah untuk mengelus perut Yoongi.

Yoongi dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, perkataan Taehyungan dan juga jarak mereka duduk membuat Yoongi malu dan mati-matian menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak. Taehyung duduk terlalu dekat, Yoongi bahkan dapat merasakan bahu mereka yang bersentuhan. Juga sedari tadi Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang teduh. Berhasil membuat kerja jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat pagi ini.

Dan Yoonji bersama Taeguk memekik girang melihat interaksi lucu dari kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung pulang tidak berekspesati mendapati Yoongi yang menghampirinya, dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada dan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Oh, ada apa ini? Yoongi tidak pernah seperti ini.

Taehyung baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi langkah cepat Yoongi yang menghampirinya membuat Taehyung kembali mengantupkan kedua belah bibirnya.

Dan setelahnya ia terbelalak kaget saat Yoongi memeluknya dengat erat.

"U-uh, Yoongi?" Taehyung memanggil dengan ragu, tangannya dengan ragu juga menggapai kedua bahu Yoongi. Mendorongnya dengan perlahan. Tetapi Yoongi malah mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat jantung Taehyung berdebar lebih cepat.

Mereka tidak pernah dalam posisi seperti ini. pertama kalinya dan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung memerah malu.

"Yoongi-ya?" Taehyung memanggilnya sekali lagi. Tetapi Yoongi masih diam dan betah dalam posisi seperti ini. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, memiringkannya sedikit untuk dapat menatap wajah Yoongi. Mendapati Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Dan Taehyung terhenyak kaget ketika Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba membuka matanya, menatap lurus kedalam manik Taehyung.

Tersenyum tipis, Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Taehyung. "Detak jantungmu terdengar menenangkan."

Tentu dengan perkataan seperti itu semakin memompa kerja jantung Taehyung untuk berdetak lebih berdetak kencang. Ia meluruskan kepalanya, menutup matanya erat berharap bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Lengan Yoongi yang sebelumnya melingkar di pinggang Taehyung berpindah pada lehernya. Mengadahkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Taehyung yang masih menutup matanya.

Merasakan pergerakan baru, ia langsung membuka matanya, langsung disuguhkan dengan manik Yoongi yang baru ia sadari sangat memikat.

"Kau tahu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh." Pada akhirnya Taehyung membalas pelukan Yoongi. Kedua lengannya melingkar erat di pinggang sempit Yoongi.

Senyuman Yoongi semakin melebar. "Apa itu?"

Melihatnya membuat Taehyung ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yoongi untuk berbisik disana.

"Itu," sengaja menggantungkannya untuk membuat Yoongi penasaran.

"Rahasia." Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah tiupan halus di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi ingin protes dengan jawaban Taehyung. Tetapi ia bungkam sesaat Taehyung menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal.

Dan oh, Yoongi lupa mereka masih berada di depan pintu utama rumahnya. Taehyung juga masih memakai jasnya lengkap dan Yoongi tidak bisa berbohong; Taehyung tampak menawan.

Taehyung membawanya menuju kamar mereka. "Nah, sekarang kau tidur saja. Badanku lengket dan bau."

Yoongi hanya diam menurut, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung dan menutup matanya. Rasanya sangat menenangkan berada di dekapan Taehyung seperti ini.

Sekarang Taehyung baru mengerti kenapa Yoongi jadi seperti ini seketika. Mungkin ini karena _mood-swing_ kehamilannya.

Bicara tentang kehamilannya, Taehyung baru ingat jika ia belum memberitahu kepada kedua orangtua mereka, Yoonji dan Taeguk juga.

Taehyung menidurkan tubuh Yoongi di atas ranjang, membuat sang empu membuka matanya kembali. Taehyung tersenyum lalu menyelimutinya dengan perlahan menutup seluruh tubuh Yoongi dari kaki sampai bahunya. Menyamankan dirinya ketika Taehyung mulai mengelus pelan helaian rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalua besok kita ke _Daegu_?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat kening Yoongi bertaut bingung. "Ke _Daegu_? Kenapa?"

"Untuk memberitahu berita bagus?" Taehyung tersenyum jahil sembari tangannya mengelus lembut perut Yoongi yang masih rata.

Dan tentu saja perlakuannya itu membuat kedua pipi Yoongi memanas. Ia dengan segera menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari perutnya hanya untuk berbalik memunggungu pria itu.

Membuat Taehyung tertawa pelan karena gemas. "Jadi, kau setuju?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dua kali sebagai jawabannya. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk Taehyung. Maka ia dengan gemas pula mengusak surai Yoongi yang memunggunginya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau tidur. Besok kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeguk dan Yoonji sangat antusias di pagi hari ketika Taehyung mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek Min di _Daegu_. Kedua anak kecil itu berebutan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan suara gaduh yang mengundang tawa renyah dari Taehyung,

Ah, rasanya Taehyung sangat merindukan kampung halamannya. Ia akan mengunjungi makan Ibunya dan mungkin bercerita banyak hal tentang hari-harinya di masa depan yang keras.

Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik Taehyung berkemas untuk kebutuhan Yoongi selama mereka di Daegu nanti.

Langkah Taehyung berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari kamar anak-anaknya. Kenignya mengerutnya, pasalnya tidak ada Yoonji maupun Taeguk di dalam sana. Taehyung segera meledat kedalam kamar anaknya dan hampir tersedak mendapati Yoongi tengah sibuk melipat baju-baju anaknya.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun?" Taehyung menundukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi.

"Ya, dan Tae, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya satu dua kali. Dan pergerakan Yoongi yang sedang melipat baju juga terhenti. Membuat Taehyung meneguk liurnya susah payah karena merasakan suasan yang tiba-tiba menyesakkan.

"Apa itu?"

Sekarang Yoongi yang merasa tegang, ia bergerak tidak nyaman ditempatnya. "Tapi janji kau tidak akan marah, ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Iya, iya, tentu saja."

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke _Daegu_."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu tersadar setelahnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau merasa sakit? Perlu ke dokter?"

Yoongi terkekeh, kepalanya menggeleng melihat wajah khawatir Taehyung yang terlihat sangat lucu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Tae,"

"Bagaimana kalua kita berlibur saja ke _Jeju_?"

" _Jeju_?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai kalian '-'

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf dan makasih buat yang nunggu fenfik ini di lanjut. Dan pasti kalian kecewa karena Cuma dilanjut segini pendeknya. Berapa kali aku bilang, aku gabisa buat chap yang puanjaang. So deal with me here

Cuma mau ngepost ini aja sih, setelahnya kembali hiatus (padahal Cuma lagi males ngelanjutin ff lol)

Thank you for reading. I love you all and reiew please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


End file.
